


Raw

by Kosnkarnate



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Basically all the things, Bondage, Double Anal Penetration, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Medical Kink, Mind Break, Rape/Non-con Elements, S&M, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence, Yaoi, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosnkarnate/pseuds/Kosnkarnate
Summary: Law's life became something entirely different after he met Luffy. Sometimes he thought back to that first meeting...





	1. Genesis

**Author's Note:**

> Waaahh~! Don't hate me!! I realllly wanna write this, okay?? It'll be slow in the beginning, but the pace will pick up fairly quickly. There will be a lot of things going on in this story. I'm sorry in advance, because lots of bad things will happen...
> 
> NOTE: In future chapters, there will be violence, rape, etc. so if you are sensitive, I suggest skipping this one.

It's not like it was love at first sight. In fact, their initial meeting had been strictly on a professional basis. Luffy was dying, and needed saving. Law was the brilliant surgeon capable of saving him, that just so happened to do some work for the underground. He wasn't exactly proud of it, but it's not like he was ashamed either. People needed saving, no matter who they were, and those shady types always paid well.

Law sat on the edge of the bed for a moment longer, contemplating whether he wanted to lean in for a kiss before heading out for work. 'Nah' He thought. 'This time, I'd better not.' It was very early- 4 AM- and he didn't want Luffy to wake up. He had become sensitive to Law's comings and goings and it made the surgeon feel bad every time. 'Tch. When did I become so soft?' He eased himself off the bed and bent to grab his bag from the floor. A slim arm snaked out from beneath the sheets and grabbed his wrist.

Law looked over his shoulder, gaze falling onto large eyes staring back at him. 'Sigh'. He turned around, swept messy bangs from his boyfriends forehead and kissed him there, lingering for a moment. "I'll see you later," he whispered. "Un," came the croaked affirmation. 'He's still sleep!' Amused Law chuckled to himself, straightened, and swiveled to exit the room.

Law hadn't felt this way about anyone else. Not even Corazon. Sure, he'd loved him. But that was a different kind of love. A desperate love, born of need,  dependency, youth. Corazon would always have a special place in his heart, this much was true. But he was gone, and he was never actually his lover to begin with. Just a longing, a fantasy that, even now, cropped up from time to time, an inflation of feelings of closeness to the man that saved his own life and encouraged him to become the man he is today. It still hurt to think of his loss. It still brought him to tears when he dreamt of him.

But then came Luffy. Luffy was special. He was fire and whimsy in a world that had otherwise become rather monotonous. The wild young man had given his life meaning. Before Luffy, Law had always just gone through the motions. He showed up at the hospital, did his rounds. Made his appearance at the hole in the wall clinic, took care of the crooks that showed up there. Collected his funds. Slept. Woke up to do it again the next day. He barely ate, never did anything that didn't have solid reasoning to it, and while he didn't necessarily enjoy living life in that manner, he was content.

Until one day, when he arrived at the clinic he was rushed by several people at once, some of them in tears, one of them angry and yelling incoherently. Agitated, having spent the better part of the previous 14 hours in the hospital on 4 major surgeries and 3 minor, he scrubbed a hand across his tired face and practically growled, "Enough! Will someone with some damn sense left in them- just one of you- explain what the hell is going on!"

*****

A tall raven haired beauty stepped forward and stated calmly, "Our boss has been severely wounded. He was trying to break his brother out of the pen when it happened. There was a riot and in all the madness, someone managed to start a fire. Boss was fighting with one of the wardens when he was skewered by a pipe straight through his chest-" Law's eyes widened in horror at the mention of the mystery mans affliction. "Is the pipe still in his chest now?!" Law practically yelled the question. He started walking as the reply was given. "Yes, it is. The pipe was pulled from the fire to use as a weapon, so it was actually scalding hot when he was impaled. It seems the wound was cauterized as it was created, because he didn't seem to lose much blood, but I didn't think we should remove it."

There were many questions swimming in Law's head at this point. He asked only the most important few as he gestured for her to follow him when he noticed she hadn't moved.

"What is your name?"

"Robin Nico."

"Okay Nico, any medical training?"

"No medical training, but I am well read."

'What the hell is she doing hanging with these thugs?' he thought but instead asked, "why didn't you all take him to a real hospital? You must have realized this is too serious for this shit hole to handle?"

"We can't afford to lose our boss," Robin smiled and finished, "in any capacity. You're the best surgeon at least in this city, if not the country. If anyone could save him, it's you." She gesture around the room, "Even in this shit hole."

Law thought for a moment. Of course. If he went to a hospital, they would save his life just to turn him in. He couldn't help feel a bit of pride that he was the go to guy for high and low profile people alike.

"Nico, you'll be my nurse today. There's only one other doctor here, and we're going to need more help." Robin nodded in confirmation and awaited instruction.

"Has the other doctor already been informed of the situation?"

"He wasn't here when we arrived."

'Shit!' "Okay," He unlocked his phone and handed it to her, "Dial Chopper, tell him get here ASAP, explain briefly the situation, then scrub up. There are instructions over the sink." He lifted his chin in the direction of the signs. "I'm going to get ready and assess the situation." Robin again nodded and took the phone, taking on the tasks she'd been given.

Law was concerned about  his patients status. He hadn't even seen him yet, but he felt he could rely on Robin's demeanor and word that things weren't dire- yet- but would definitely become so once they removed the pipe, but they'd cross that bridge when they got to it. He opted to cut his surgical scrub to 5 minutes. He didn't want to waste any further time, and figured he'd get him on an antibiotic drip later on to make up for it. 'Better a small infection risk than a big dying risk...'

After scrubbing and getting his gear on as best he could unassisted, Law entered the room where his patient was being held. It was a dingy room with water stained walls and humming florescent lights. All of the equipment and fixtures were brushed steel- a plus! It was much easier to disinfect and sterilize.

His eyes only completed half of their sweep of the room before landing on the gruesome sight of the man before him.

The slight male patient lay on his side, unconscious but just barely breathing, on the cold steel table that someone had the forethought to cover with exam paper (thank God!). He had on ripped up jeans that hung loose around skinny legs and hips and a buckskin vest with no shirt beneath it, giving Law plain view of the injury in question.

A jagged broken (iron?) pipe about 4 inches in diameter was protruding from just beneath his sternum, the skin around it mangled and burnt in some places, completely missing in others. Just as Robin had stated, there was very little blood loss evidenced externally, but Law was certain that there must be no shortage of internal hemorrhaging with a gaping wound such as this. There was some bruising around the area, but nothing major in the upper area. But when Laws eyes scanned lower, he noted that there was some significant discoloration leading down toward his abdomen. He frowned. There. Was it his liver or intestines? He was fairly certain the kids lungs were safe...

Law looked around the room again, this time searching for supplies. He hadn't needed to use much here beyond antiseptics, mild anesthetics, the occasional sutures and gauze packing for bullets, stab wounds, and the like. What if he needed a blood transfusion? Could they get the blood in time? Where the _fuck_ was Chopper anyway? The doctor swayed on his feet momentarily before regaining his composure. He moved to keep himself awake and alert.

Grabbing the crash cart in the corner of the room, he started moving gauze and a few other choice items to a separate tray that was near the bed. 'If my med school could see me now!' he thought wryly as he continued to go against the grain of nearly every medical book in existence. He was pre-opening some packages to be prepared for the worst, when he looked up to see the young man's eyelids fluttering open, dark irises rolling around in their captive spaces. "Who..." the breathy word came past chapped blood crusted lips in a voiceless whisper.

Law dropped the items in his hands and rushed over to the tableside. Wanting to keep the boy from moving and causing further injury to himself, he crouched down a bit and placed one arm on the shoulder not touching the table while using the hand of the other to gently stroke his hair. He wasn't sure why, but the guy looked like a tiny wounded animal to him and he felt the need to treat him gingerly. Perhaps it was the giant hole in the center of his chest. "Hey, hey, shhh. Don't move. Don't speak. No talking at all, just listen. You've been badly injured. I'm Doctor Trafalgar, a surgeon. I'm here to help you." He studied the flitting movements of the eyes for any semblance of lucidity. The eyes stopped moving and deadlocked with his for 2 brief seconds. In that two seconds though, Law thought he felt his own heart stop. Eyes the color of dark pools of honey, pure and completely trusting, said 'I'm in your hands', before rolling back again and closing.

Law stood back up and that's when he noticed his patients back. The vest was caked with blood and pushed out a bit from the small framed body. Carefully, he lifted the bottom edge of the vest, revealing the other end of the pipe that had gone all the way through the young man's body. ' _how the fuck is he even alive right now?!'_ Law could not fathom it. He expected that it was lodged in deep, but not all the way the fuck through. And they wanted him to save this guy under these conditions? In here? Anyone else wouldn't touch this case with a 10 foot... well...

Nico Robin entered the room, dressed in full scrub gear, ready to work. "Did you get a hold of Chopper?" Law asked, no pretense.

"Yes, he said he would be here in less than 5 minutes."

Law checked the clock. 'Perfect.' It was enough time to finish setting up and get the anesthetics pumped in. There was no way to do this otherwise. He may not be completely numb when they started working but when they got to the rough part, he'd be fine. Law was pleased with himself for undertaking that 2 year anesthesiology fellowship. He grabbed the vials he'd set aside earlier and prepped several needles. The clinic didn't have a general anesthesia stocked, so he would have to do his best to perform an intercostal block from above the injury. It wasn't ideal, but it should get the job done.  Thankfully, the vials contained ropivacaine, a fairly long acting anesthetic that Law was fond of and so tried to keep in stock.

Come to think of it, had the spine been severed? What about his spinal cord? His anxiety renewed, Law checked the clock again. Any moment, Chopper should arrive and they could begin in earnest. Law instructed Robin on assisting him with prep. After getting the entry and exit wounds cleaned best as possible, Law began working on the difficult part of getting his patient ready for surgery. They passed needles between each other and worked seamlessly, as if Robin had been there assisting him all his life, and he was grateful for her presence.

Just as they finished with the anesthetic Chopper charged in, fully scrubbed and frenzied. He looked at their "operating table" and freaked out even further. Chopper was a hulking young man, standing at nearly 7 feet tall, with a highly developed musculature thanks to a combination of intense bodybuilding and steroid doping. Despite these quirks, he was quite the accomplished doctor and researcher, though he was officially unlicensed. Because he was unable to finish his residency, due to many family issues that arose at the time, he never actually finished med school, and ultimately decided to run an underground practice after being approached by some friends that needed his assistance. It was a pretty sweet deal for him. He got a clinic and lab, funds for his research, and patients to practice on (and experiment with, in some cases). And all he had to do was take care of the guys who came by his clinic, no questions asked.

"This is worse than it sounded over the phone! Is the patient even alive?" Chopper was practically yelling at this point.

"Better keep it down _doc_ , our patient is just barely unconscious. I've prepped him with..." Law trailed off. Would this hack even know what he was talking about? "I got him numbed from his chest down. We should be able to begin operating right away."

Chopper did calm down and, feeling confident in Law's ability, approached the  table to join the other two in the harrowing operation.

After nearly 3 hours, they managed to get the pipe dislodged and removed. They'd had to carefully remove the skin surrounding the pipe, because it had fused with it due to the heat, and it would have torn off or decomposed anyway, damaged as it was. They would use skin grafts from his thigh and buttocks to close up the hole as much as possible. The worst of it had proven to be controlling the bleeding, given lack of blood and other resources on hand. But thanks to Law's handy prep work, it actually worked out quite well. And though a few vertebra were fractured, miraculously none were broken, and even more miraculously, his spinal cord had suffered no damage at all. The pipe had entered and exited at enough of an angle, and was blunt enough, despite having pierced through all else, that it merely pushed aside organs, spine, and all as it had traveled through the tiny body. There was bruising, and some hemorrhaging, but it was in his intestines, from what seemed to be blunt force trauma. This kid would make a full recovery.

Law checked his vitals again at the 7th hour, about one hour after they completed the surgery. The patient's blood pressure had risen back to nearly normal levels, and his breathing was steady. He sighed. Normal.

'Thank goodne-' Law never completed the thought. He passed out on the floor next to the operating table.

What tickled him the most though, was the thought of waking up with his patient tucked under his arm in the backroom. The way it was explained to him was that when the boy woke up and could move again, he wanted to immediately get up and go get revenge or something like that. Since they couldn't strap him down for fear of him hurting himself, they had placed the young man in a bed with the knocked out Law, reasoning that the extra body taking up space against the rails would leave less room for movement and potential harm. Robin had snickered as she added that they had placed them in a spooning position to keep the tiny man from rolling over onto his wounds. The boss had been easy enough to convince, with Chopper and Robin promising that the surgeon would treat him to a buffet later, if he could at least lay still until Law woke up, but only if Law woke up on his own. This absurd plan worked, and the hyperactive young boss had fallen asleep again while waiting for Law to return to the awakened world. Law hadn't been prepared in the slightest for what awaited him.

*****

Law pressed against the heat in front of him, nuzzling his nose into soft hair. The sensations felt so real that he must have still been half asleep. The dream had already faded away though, and with only the ghost of his fantasy to cling to, Law kept his eyes closed, not wanting to break the spell.

He draped an arm languidly over narrow hips and felt a tug in his groin when his fingers, brushing over exposed skin, caused the small form to shiver and let out a weak moan. 'Fuck, that was sexy!' Impressed with his own imagination, Law traced his fingers back over toned tummy and protruding hip bones. A sharp, labored intake of breath startled him but he continued to lazily explore the tiny body that lay before him. 'Tiny body?' The thought crept across his mind only for a second before it dissipated, interrupted by the feeling of barely there grinding against his crotch. 'Stupid dream... can hardly feel that at all.' Even still, Laws brow furrowed as he curled his fingers into the dip between pelvis and thigh, and with a firm grip, pulled back as he ground himself into the softness engulfing his arousal. He drew a deep shuddery breath as the sensation suddenly ramped up again. He slid his fingers along the contours he had been tracing until they slipped past the waistband of pants and came to rest on the elastic of underwear.

Law ran his palm over the small bulge encased in its cloth prison and took great pleasure in the slight response he received- tiny bucks against his hand, attempting to garner more friction. "Tra-O, doctor... it hurts... please just finish me! please..." the small voice eked out.

Law's eyes shot open to discover his small patient from earlier that day (was it the same day?) pressed against him writhing in an agonous  mix of pleasure and pain, babbling some semblance of his name while begging him for release. He quickly yanked his hand out and scrambled as far away as he could from the young man before him, nearly tumbling over the protective bedrail at his rear.

"You... I thought you were... I mean, in my dream... I'm so sorry!" Law sputtered, completely flabbergasted at his faux pas. "I'm not sure what's going on, but please don't sue me! I'll give you free medical care whenever you need, so please!"

Law could see his world crumbling around him. How did he end up in bed with a patient. Even an underground guy like him could sue for sexual harassment or... 'Oh my god. Is this rape?!' The thought intruded with the subtlety of a freight train and Law's shoulders and facial tension went slack as he visualized his medical profession being ripped away from him. "...please... don't care...touch..."

In a daze, Law nearly missed the ramblings of the young man who lay bedside him in the bed. "Really... I don't care... I won't sue... so just. Please. Make this go away..." with great effort, the guy dragged his free arm away from its position near his face over to his waistband, which he weakly tugged at with his thumb, exposing his colorful boxers with a wet spot where his erection was straining to break free.

Law felt like dirt for thinking so, but it was one of the most erotic displayed he'd ever seen in his life.


	2. Wet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law continues thinking back on his first time meeting Luffy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my own little AU, with similarities to canon but dassit. Everyone is about 3 years older than time skip during the flash back, but 5 years old than time skip in present day. [Just a reference if you need to know how old they are]
> 
> This is a direct continuation of the first chapter, where Law was in the middle of reminiscing. Sorry it's short. But I'm realllllllllly behind on my manga and if I don't start working on it now I'm not gonna be even close to on time and then I'll start getting threats in my mailbox O.o So please bear with me for a bit. I'll update soon!!

Law sat there staring numbly at the patient he had operated on only hours ago, who was still affected in part by the sedation, yet was currently begging him for release from the sexual arousal brought on by Law's own royal fuck up. What does one do in situations such as these? They didn't teach this in Medical Ethics.

The young man lay on his side with only bandages and jeans covering his body, the rest of his abdomen and chest exposed. He was rail thin with defined musculature, long limbs, and short shaggy hair. And now that the crisis was averted, Law noticed that the youth was also kind of cute. Not in a breath taking kind of way, but in a refreshing, easy on the eyes kind of way. The kind of face you wouldn't mind seeing every day... 'What? I must still be groggy.' Law admonished himself silently for even thinking about his patient in a less than professional capacity, especially given the currently rather precarious position he was in.

"Can you please?... I really can't do it..." the whiney voice broke through Law's thoughts and centered them back on the real situation at hand. The patients narrow hips were doing their best to thrust against the hand he had slipped into the loose waistband with so much effort, but with the drugs not yet out of his system it was all but impossible for him to do anything more than tease himself into a frenzy. The palm of the hand grazed the pre-cum soaked tip of his cock over his boxers, sending shivers down his spine. The fingers brushed against his shaft. Then his balls. Then shaft again. Feather light touches as he tilted his pelvis back and forth as far as his body would allow in his current state. It was a maddeningly slow pace and he missed the doctors fierce grinding against his ass, even if it was... different... It got his pulse thumping and it made his dick throb kind of the way it did when he normally jerked off. He... He want to feel that more. The young man tried begging once more, "Please. Touch me. Do that... thing again, and touch me." He angled his face up to try to get a better look at the doctor scrunched up in the corner of the bed.

Law gulped hard, choking on air as he processed the request. "I-I can't do that. It's against e-ethics and uh..." The boy cut him off. "Didn't you start this? Please? Just this once. It's really hurts now... I don't think... I can't... please..." His voice trembled.

Law ran a hand through his own wild hair back and forth several times before dragging it down his face. Those honey brown eye were staring at him again. This time the gaze did not break. It pleaded with him. Big puppy eyes framed by long lashes and high thin brows. His wide mouth was set in a pout, bottom lip quivering. 'Arrrrrghhh!'

Law quickly looked left and right around the room before grabbing the thin, thread-bare folded blanket that was at the foot of the bed, and hastily shaking it out, he scooted closer to the patient, and placed it over both of them. Flopping himself down on the bed again, he asked, "can I at least ask your name? And your age?" He began chanting the mantra 'Pleasebe18Pleasebe18Pleasebe18'. "Oh...My...name. Is Luffy. I'm gonna be... King of the Underground... someday. I'm 21... years old.

'He's 21?!' Law lifted the blanket and looked Luffy up and down once more. 'He looks like a teenager! Well, that's a relief anyway.' He tried to think of where he'd heard the name before. Maybe in passing, since he's part of the underground. It didn't really matter. He snuggled up to Luffy once more and adjusted the blanket so it was covering them completely, without getting between them. He glanced around the room once more and content that no one was there to witness his shameful behavior, he set forth to relive his patients secondary anguish.

Law left a couple of inches between his chest and Luffy's back, terrified of agitating the wound further, now that he was awake to make reasonable decisions. Though whether what he was about to do was a 'reasonable decision' or not was debatable. He slid his fingers over those delectable hip bones again, shuddering as they traveled over the peaks and valleys on the way to the heat between Luffy's thighs. He stifled an inappropriate moan as his fingertips brushed soft pubic hair exposed just below the waistband being held away from Luffy's skin.

"Luffy." The name rolled softly from Law's tongue against Luffy's ear and sent a shiver down his spine. Luffy mewled, already feeling waves of pleasure rising within him. "Luffy, I'm going to touch you now, okay?" Law looked for confirmation, which came in the form of a weak nod, then, "Un. Please. Touch me." Law's cock  throbbed and he struggled to ignore it. He was just going to relieve Luffy and then he could go take care himself privately.

The surgeons long nimble fingers slid forward, finding Luffy's and intertwined with them, with his own extending a bit beyond. He curled their fingers together to cup Luffy's manhood and then pressed their palms together firmly against his erection. Slowly he slid their hands  up and down the length of it, working soft moans of appreciation out of the young man.

Luffy's hips twitched, helpless to reach their target, as he tried to garner further contact from Law's body. "Hey, could you... come... closer? Like before?" He asked timidly.

Law felt himself flush as his breath hitched in his throat at the appeal."I-is that really necessary? I'm touching you now, so that's enough, isn't it?" Law's voice came out breathy and rough. It set Luffy's inside reeling.

The waif-like man pleaded "But... it felt so good.... when you rubbed against me..." he paused for a moment to catch his breath then continued. "You felt good too, right? I felt... it...pressing..."

 Law interrupted, "Ahh, okay okay... yes. Fine. Okay," not wanting to hear anymore, the reminder of his shameful act sending his pulse into an erratic over drive.

He shifted his weight onto the arm that had been folded beneath him and pushed his hips forward while gripping Luffy's broken body carefully against him. He sighed as the feeling of sinking into the young boss's backside took him to the edge. Law bit his inner lip until it bled as he began riding Luffy's ass with slow undulating waves of his hips.  His already hard dick was now raging within his slacks, pre-cum soaking through the front of the light weight fabric. His breathing became more and more labored as he struggled to hold himself back from ravaging the boy, no- the man - in front of him.

Law's hot breath on Luffy's neck made him whimper with delight. Everything the doctor did to him just felt so gooood. And now that he was grinding on him again, Luffy was lost in pure bliss. All of the pain went away and he forgot his situation. He only knew he wanted even more stimulation. His fingers twitched as they tried to grip his cock beneath Law's elegant hands as each forward motion of Law's hips rocked Luffy's pelvis enough to slide it back and forth across his palm.

Law noticed Luffy's fingers trying to move and decided to help him out. 'It's just to get this over with faster' he told himself. "May I?" His voice a whisper into Luffy's ear as he slipped his hand beneath his patient's and wrapped it around his member, finally giving Luffy the contact he'd been desperately seeking all this time. He slid his hand gently over the length of it a few times, barely agitating the skin, exploring the size and shape of it.

It felt odd in his hand for several reasons. It was fairly small and thin in comparison to his own, though he supposed it might be considered average length. The foreskin, something Law was without, was still covering the glans. And perhaps the most significant reason of all is because despite his very vivid dreams, he'd never touched another man's penis before. At least not in a sexual capacity.

Law ran his hand all over it, sliding it between the V's of his fingers, gently pinching and tugging the foreskin, noting the feel of every vein and ridge along the shaft. Then taking his thumb, index, and middle fingers, he gently tried rolling the skin back.

Luffy jolted and howled in pain. Law quickly released his grip, panicked. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Concern laced the doctors voice. The last thing he'd wanted to do was cause this guy more grief.

"That last part hurt a bit..." Luffy admitted, "But the rest... feels amazing. Can we... Keep?" Luffy's fingers finally found their way back to Law's and wrapped around them, tugging, encouraging him to finish the job.

Swallowing his heart out of his throat, Law enclosed his hand around Luffy's, and took hold of his cock again. 'He's a virgin. I know it. Never even peeled the skin back. _FUCK._ ' But instead of feeling agitated as he wanted to, Law was turned on, even more so than before. Moving carefully, he began pumping their hands in time with his hips, countering the movement. Luffy let out soft moans with each thrust as his and Law's hands became sloppy with his pre-cum.

Law clenched his other fist, short nails biting into the flesh of his palm. He closed his eyes and placed his forehead on Luffy's shoulder. He slid their hands to the head of Luffy's penis and gripped the skin there, letting the glans slide back and forth inside it's sheath.

A few seconds later, Luffy was shaking, his body's various muscular groups contracting as his orgasm hit. Thick white semen dribbled out onto their hands, spilled over to the bed sheet, soiling it. Luffy cried out in pleasure as he was met with release. A few seconds later those cries turned to panting, the panting gave way to deep breaths... and just like that, he was fast asleep.

Law peeled his body away from Luffy's, their few points of contact drenched in sweat, and in one area... other fluids. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He frowned as if it was the ceiling that did him wrong and then grudgingly undid the fly to his pants, allowing his thick, quite lively cock to breathe. He grasped it firmly with one hand and used the other to tease the underside of his balls. He twisted and squeezed as his hand moved swiftly up and down the length of it. He licked the corners of his mouth. Law pumped his dick furiously, chest heaving buckets of air until the waves of euphoria hit him like a ton of bricks, and he forgot how to inhale. When he came, his entire body contracted, hips and back lifting off the bed all together, neck straining, everything frozen in place except the hand that milked the remainder of the cum from his rapidly deflating penis.

The tension in his muscles relaxed and Law was able to release his grip and breathe again. He was also able to assess his situation once more. Luffy was asleep in a puddle of cum. Law was covered from chest to waist with his own cum. The bed sheets and blanket were also soiled with the offending fluids.

Law sighed. Everything was wrong with this... predicament. He got out of the bed, careful not to wake or move Luffy unnecessarily and removed the blanket as well. He unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off, holding the soggy front away from his body as he did. The black t-shirt underneath was not completely soaked, and at least the wet spots weren't readily visible. It'd have to do for now. Everything else would just have to wait.

'Nocturnal emissions.' He chuckled to himself at his own semi-cruel joke of an excuse for the mess surrounding Luffy should the need arise.

*****

[present day]

Law  sat in his car thinking about that day's events for a while, not realizing or perhaps choosing to ignore the fact that there was a bulge in his pants that wasn't there before.

He shook his head loose of the thoughts, and set his phone to his car playlist. He threw the car in motion and headed to work at the hospital. He wanted to arrive with enough time to stock up on supplies for the clinic without anyone nagging him for attention. He thought of the list of items he needed to replenish. He thought of items he could use at home. He thought of items he _wanted_ to use at home. His grip on the steering wheel tightened as he merged into traffic, already anticipating the end of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, as always. If you are enjoying it so far, please leave a kudos and/or a comment to let me know what you think ^_^ It goes a long way toward my motivation to work on these stories lol  
> p.s. I bought an AMAZING Law figurine recently and I can't stop staring at it!! o.o He's so beautiful~! 'Q'


	3. Who's the Boss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law's been working hard to get the clinic where it needs to be. Luffy's gang gets some terrible news. Troubled waters ahead...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no smut in this chapter. It focuses on the situation at hand. Sorry if it's a bit boring... but the next chapter will make up for it ^_^

Law parked in the staff parking lot in his usual spot, the one nearest to the west wing's side exit. It was meant to be an emergency exit, but the alarm on that door didn't work, and the lock was broken. He liked it that way, and used it as his own personal entrance to the hospital to avoid as much of the other staff as possible when he arrived. It's not that he was trying to be anti-social, but he valued the few minutes in which he could enter the building, review any charts and memos left for him, and generally just prepare for his shifts uninterrupted.

He made his way to his office and thumbed through a stack of papers and charts on his desk. Nothing smacked of urgency, and the surgeon mentally  exhaled a sigh of relief. He simply wasn't in the mood for anything major right now.

Law pulled out his phone to check his notes on which supplies were depleted or running low at the clinic and left the office with his bag to stock up. Yeah, yeah, stealing is bad. But the way Law thought about it, what was really bad was the insane cost of healthcare in the first place. Sure, he charged, and made decent money too, but his fees weren't nearly as astronomical as most surgeons. It was the hospitals private fees that drove patient bills through the roof. Everyday things like two aspirin and a band-aid could cost a patient hundreds or thousands of dollars, depending on how they ended up in the hospital. Where did that money go? Who got to line their pockets with gold while those patients made life or death decisions based on which would be less painful- forgoing the treatment they needed or starving in order to pay for it.

And so he filled his bag with rolls of gauze and medical tape, with sutures of various size, with antiseptics and disinfectants, and whatever else he saw that may be of use.

It used to be that a little went a relatively long way, but the clinic had expanded over the years and with it, the client base. Law was now seeing patients on more than just an emergency basis, and not all of them belonged to the underground. The changes brought about in large part due to the efforts of his boyfriend. Luffy was in no way interested in medicine, but he was interested in Law's happiness. It was he who decided that the clinic needed to be larger and remodeled into something Law could enjoy working out of. And it was he who began siphoning more patients in, not just from the underground, but the family members of underground cohorts and then close friends. The clinic now served an entire community- more than one in fact, and the citizens were grateful for its existence.

Due to the rapid growth of the facility, and Law's insistence on only accepting money from those who could afford it, the budget remained tight, and the staff minimal. They weren't yet legitimate and couldn't seek funding officially until a few other things clicked into place. Random inspections of medical records, the facilities, and revenue sources would surely usurp all of the work they had done up until this point, revealing it's dark dealings. Law was devoted to working himself to the bone, squeezing as much as he could out of the hospital, from supplies to salary, until he earned enough to cover the various expenses that getting state and federal approval would incur. It should only be another few months, maybe a year, and the clinic would be 'opened' in his name, with funding and backing from the government so that he could finally afford the equipment, staff, and supplies they really needed.

After clinking a few vials of anesthetic and antibiotic into his bag, Law adjusted the contents and then closed it, sure that they'd have enough to get through the next month or so at the clinic, barring any major catastrophe.

He glanced out of the narrow window of the door for any passers-by and slipped out into the hall, headed back to his locker to put away his loot. He'd just reached the locker room when his pager went off.

**8282*255*911**

'Damn.' The message read that there was an emergency in room 255, and that he was needed quickly. He tossed the bag into his locker and slammed it shut. 'Just a few minutes of peace...'But there was no time. Law jog-walked to the room in question and was faced with commotion at the door. An elderly lady stood at the door, gripping the frame trying to pry her way in past an orderly holding her at bay as three nurses worked around the patient inside.

"What's going on, what happened?" Law barked towards the staff as he made his way to the woman, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. 'I'm on your side. Let me assess the situation.' The elder looked up at Law, tears shining in her eyes.

"My husband! My husband _needs_ me! They won't let me near him and he needs me!" Her words were wracked with sobs as her shoulders heaved. Law shot the orderly a look, demanding to know what was happening inside.

"Doctor, the patient is seizing, and we're pretty certain his aneurysm has ruptured. The nurses are trying to stabilize him but," he gestured towards the old woman, flicking his hand in her direction, _"that woman_ keeps crowding the bed, getting in the way."

Law scowled at the orderly and his hand slipped off of the woman's shoulder as he stepped into the space of the orderly and grabbed his collar. " _You watch your fucking mouth_ ," he growled low so that only the trembling young man could here. "That lady there is your elder, and the family of our patient. You treat her with _respect_!" he spat. Releasing the staff member, Law turned back towards the frail woman, gentle smile in place.

"I'm so sorry for the way that orderly was treating you." He glanced back with a poisonous stare, "I'll be sure to make a report of the incident, personally." Meeting her eyes again and taking up on of her hands into his own he said with sincerity, "There's a real emergency right now, and it'll be difficult for us to work efficiently if we're worried for you too. I'm sure your husband wouldn't want you to watch him suffering." The lady looked at Law, face broken with sorrow but silent. "We're going to take care of him now, so don't you worry. Wait here, and when he's better, I'll come find you." She nodded and backed away from the door as Law let go of her hand. When he turned to walk into the room, the orderly dipped his head quickly and took off down the hall, a blur of white cloth and urgency.

The nurses stepped away from the bed as Law approached and he quickly checked over vitals, barked orders and mentally prepared for the surgery this patient needed if he was to live another day.

***********

Law slumped into his chair for the first time that day well after ordinary lunch hours. He rubbed the sleepy tears from his eyes as he waited the three minutes for his cup ramen to turn into something edible. A candy striper poked her head into his office and smiled. She brought him a paper cup of hot, strong black coffee and the newspaper for the day and then stood there as he took a sip. "Need something?" He looked over the rim of the cup with dark rimmed eyes  as he tilted it up again, taking in that bitter nectar that allowed him to keep pushing through the day. The young girl's eyes flitted to the floor, then a corner of the room, before coming back to rest on Law's questioning face. Pink crept up into her cheeks as she shook her head no and turned to leave, stifling a smile. That dark stare of Law's would be the end of her, and all the other female staff in the hospital. Even with his eyes blood-shot and lined with bags, he was easily the most attractive doctor on staff, and they made every excuse to fawn over him, each hoping that they could be the one to capture his heart. Only, they didn't make any move to try.

Law was cold to all but his patients and their visitors. Impeccable bedside manner aside, he was ruthless in his critique and constantly complained about the staff. How lazy they were, how incompetent. He made it known that he was not there for them, but to save the lives of his patients and nothing more. But in the last three years, he seemed to have softened around the edges a bit. He worked longer hours, and attended more surgeries than he had before, and he'd begun to accept higher fees from some of his patients. Yet, it was as though he were..happier... somehow. Sometimes staff would catch him smiling stupidly at his phone or humming- things that were unheard of from the stern surgeon in all his time at the hospital.

The newer staff members were not surprised, of course, though they did find it amusing when he was in a particularly good mood. Taking lunch in the cafeteria, smiling and nodding when greeted. It was the older staff that couldn't wrap their heads around it, even after the few years. Some thought that maybe since he was finally earning more money, he was able to relax a bit more, but those who knew said that was definitely not it, that money really meant nothing to him and speculated that maybe he had someone in his life now. But his fans would not hear it. Law was fair game for all of them, and he wasn't wearing a ring on his finger, so if there was someone, he was clearly not making any moves to get more serious.

Law watched the girl retreat from the doorway and sighed into his cup. He'd be leaving in another 4 hours or so and couldn't wait to get home. He wasn't working the clinic today so he could just enjoy his evening with Luffy to the fullest. He'd even thought of taking off early for a change, since he was just putting in the extra time hoping for special cases to pad his paycheck.

He wondered what Luffy was doing at that moment. If he was still at home waiting or if he was out causing mischief with his crew.

********

Luffy pressed his lips into a flat line as his blue-haired rival circled him, boasting about how great he was and into how many pieces he intended to cut Luffy and his gang. No matter how many times they took down this moron, he came back with a new crew, ready to challenge Luffy for his dominion rights.

"Hey listen Big Nose, I don't have time today. I gotta get home. Tra-o is gonna be on his way. Come back to play tomorrow or something." He stuck a finger up his nose and flicked the contents at the man, then turned to walk away. His comrades stood back, chuckling quietly as they watched their boss dismiss the leader of yet another gang with such nonchalance. He was so completely fearless, and they were proud to call him Boss, even if they all agreed he was a veritable idiot.

The disgruntled thug moved to cut off Luffy's path, baring his teeth in a sneer. "You think you can just insult me and walk away, Cowboy?" referring to the younger mans ever present Stetson hat. The young man fingered the thin leather chin strap for a moment before pulling the hat from where it dangled around his neck and placing it low onto his head, the wide brim casting shadows onto his face. He cocked his head to the side, peeking out from under, the white of one glaring eye piercing through the darkness that covered his face. "Yeah. I can." There was venom in those words, an unspoken promise of violence and pain should his rival challenge him any further.

A muscular tanned, green haired man laughed, deep and throaty, breaking through the tension "Oi, Buggy, I think this time you better sit this one out. Boss seems pretty serious right now. He hasn't been laid in 3 days." Zoro was standing a few feet away, thumb resting on his right side belt loop where his swords used to be. He didn't use them for anything but training and meditation these days, since he unofficially retired from the gang, but he still stood at the ready- fully capable of taking down enemies bare handed.  He'd always be there for Luffy and today was no exception. He was the boss's right hand man, after all.

Next to him, Sanji nodded in agreement with his husband while blowing out a puff of smoke. The tall, lean blonde chuckled as his leader shot them a dirty look, blushing. He'd been a part of Luffy's crew for several years, not far behind Zoro, in fact. And if Zoro was Luffy's right hand, then Sanji was his left. He hadn't quite retired himself, and looked forward to meeting up with the crew when he had time, though he wasn't so keen on the road to conquest anymore. The mirth that he could pull from them with a good meal and a warm atmosphere to enjoy it in was his main weapon of choice these days. Still, he tapped the toe of his right foot on the ground edgily, itching for a reason to move. Maybe he did miss the fights a _little_ bit.

Buggy's face screwed into disappointment. Though he was serious about trying to take dominion over Luffy's territory, they actually got along pretty well and he respected the young man more than he cared to admit. He dropped his shoulders in defeat. "Alright fine. But _next_ time, I'm definitely gonna become ruler of _all_ the East side. Snatch it right from under you!" Zoro and Luffy chuffed at the same time and Buggy spun on his heel, heading back out of the alleyway that lead to the Stetson Crew's hideout, hands shoved in his pockets as he kicked pebbles out of his way, his make-shift gang in tow.

Distraction now gone, Luffy addressed his men. "Oi! Sanji! Zoro!"

"We're right here, dum-dum! You don't have to yell," came Zoro's irritated reply.

"Ah, is that so? Right. Well, I called you guys because Nami has some news for us. She said it was important and we all needed to meet up for it. Robin and Franky are already inside. Usopp is on his way." Luffy laughed goofily wearing an impossibly large smile on his face and it was hard to believe that he was the boss if you were on the outside looking in.

"Shall we go inside then?" questioned Sanji as he flicked his cigarette to the ground.

The three men filed through the entrance and into the bar and lounge area. The hideout was much larger inside than the outside appearance would imply. The lounge was dark and sprawling, All black walls with plush black furniture covered in soft leather, the edging adorned with brass rivets. Sleek, low, dark glass and mahogany tables were placed along the seating areas with waiting ice buckets and translucent vases filled with glass stones and LED lights placed in them. The bar was also mahogany topped with black marble. Tall stools with low backs lined the counter and racks of alcohol and various shaped glasses lined the shelves behind it.

They continued past, headed into the back room where they usually held their meetings. The rest of their crew mates were already there sitting around the massive capstan table, carrying on in their usual manner, loud and boisterous with laughs permeating the air even as Luffy and his hands entered the room.

Nami stood immediately, ready to start scolding the three men for being late, eyes narrowed in anger. Everyone present was truly happy that Nami was not the one in charge, officially. However, she was extremely clever and resourceful. This made her invaluable to the gang and their operations. They had many things going on at once , and she had her hands in everything. Without her, they would be directionless, merely a group of strong guys taking over the underground for no purpose other than their own amusement.

"What the hell took you so long? I told you this was urgent, didn't I?" Nami fumed.

Luffy lifted a hand to his head, and in nervous apology he smile smiled broadly and said, "My bad... somebody wanted to fight. Ah- but I told him I was too busy so it's okay now."

Nami closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose before ordering the stragglers to sit down. When everyone had quieted down, she flopped a newspaper on the table. The cover had a flamboyantly dressed blonde smiling brightly at the cameras, his eyes shielded from the flashing lights of photographers by cat-eye rimmed glasses. "He's back in town." She said tapping on the picture.

"Doflamingo has been buying up property and politicians left and right, and it looks like he's got plans to buy into the East Side next." She paused to let her words sink in to each person present. "Luffy, he's buying up clinics, and their directors too." Her voice was softer now, losing some of its sternness while addressing what would be her boss's main concern. Law's clinic... If Doflamingo had the right people in his pocket, he would absolutely block their progress. Once he found out that Luffy was tied to it, there would be no chance to move forward. He was that powerful, and he hated Luffy that much.

Years ago, when Luffy ripped his kingdom right out of his claws, leaving him penniless and with nary a follower left to fight with him, Doflamino cursed his existence. And as he slipped into the shadows, he swore that he'd be back for Luffy. Back for his crew. Back for his territory. Back for his blood. And now he _was_ back, ready to collect.

Luffy thought things over for a few brief moments in a silence broken only by the grinding of his teeth and the gears of his mind groaned under the strain before he declared, "So we just have to take him down again, for good." Overly simplistic. Straight-forward. Like it was the easiest thing in the world. 'So Luffy', his comrades thought.  "Thanks Nami. I have to go now."

"Luffy wait! We have to discuss what our plan of action is! He needs to be stopped, but he's stronger now, with better connections. We can't just beat him up..." She trailed off. Every member present could see that it was a lost cause.

The young boss laughed boisterously, and beamed as he hopped up out of his chair and strode toward the exit with his arms folded behind his head. He was already forming his _brilliant_ plan. Find Doffy, punch his lights out, take the city back. No sweat.

********

Law was stomping down the hall, rage rolling off of him in waves. He reached the director's office and threw open the door, not bothering to knock. He charged in immediately, spewing venom, "What the _fuck_ is going on?! You can't expect-" Law looked around the room for the first time and noticed that it was empty.

He turned and stalked over to the secretary's desk. "Where is the fuckwad that runs this piece of shit?" The secretary cowered in his seat. "Uh-I...Umm... H-he's gone. For the day?" It came out as a question and the uncertainty of the young man at the desk had Law bristling.

"Is he gone for the day? Are you sure? Why is the office unlocked? Anyone could just waltz in and take what they want! Or is he so lacking in grey matter that he couldn't be bothered to think of that?"

The barrage of questions had the secretary ready to flee, but he managed to eke out an answer after taking a few deep breaths and looking away from those menacing eyes. "The director is gone for the day, but the cleaners are here, so the office is open for the moment. When they leave, I will lock up."

Law glanced to the right and noticed a small man, perhaps a dwarf, changing the liner for the trash cans. He nodded a greeting and felt his face flush with something other than anger this time. He rarely got so worked up, and he'd just cut into this poor assistant with no rhyme or reason.

"I see. My apologies. I'll come back tomorrow." He quickly turned to leave. "Don't forget to lock up. It's dangerous to leave the office open like that." With that, he slipped out of the door and down the halls, and all but tripped down the stairs on the way to his car.

Law stopped to grab his bag from the lockers and was relieved when he stepped out of the exit door and into the parking lot. He took a deep breath and walked to his car, his movement deliberate and stiff.

He wanted to get home and see his boyfriend quickly. Needed to hug and kiss him, to feel those desperate clingy fingers grabbing at his skin. And perhaps most importantly, he needed Luffy to help him unleash his pent up energy in the way that only he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're still interested in the story ^_^ It'll get much more interesting from here. Drop me kudos and comments to fuel my soul~! I mean... you know... if you want to...


	4. No Restraint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law forgets what gentle is, occasionally... Luffy doesn't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very graphic. Anal gaping, urethral sounding. I did say things get... in this fic. So. there ya go. All the smut.

When Law got home two hours earlier than planned, the place was quiet. He called out for Luffy, checking the apartment for any sign of him, but he was nowhere to be found. At the realization that his boyfriend wasn't there, Law's shoulders wilted and the corner of his mouth twitched in irritation. He loosened his tie and plopped onto the plush couch, allowing himself to fall to the side before kicking his legs up. The bedroom felt too empty without Luffy. Moments later he was fast asleep, his weariness finally taking hold. The last of the sunlight winked out behind closed blinds and the only sound to be heard was his slow steady breathing.

*****

Luffy arrived nearly three hours later and kicked off his shoes haphazardly at the door. He called out, "Law, are you home? I'm-" He spotted his boyfriend passed out on the couch, one leg hanging off, hands folded across his chest. Soft breaths escaped through his slightly open mouth.

'Oh. Yeah, I guess he's really tired now.' Luffy quietly made his way over to his lover and bent over his sleeping form, head cocked to the side studiously, to get a closer look at his face. Long black lashes rested on the puffy dark skin that underlined his eyes. His lips looked dry, like maybe he was dehydrated, and his already sharp features seemed a bit more angular than they had been in the past. His sideburns were unkempt and his usually neatly groomed goatee had stubble growing in around the edges.

Luffy leaned in to place a gentle kiss on Law's cheek and slid a thumb across his lips, fingers tucked under his chin. As he drew away, long fingers grazing up and over the surgeons jaw and mouth, teeth jumped up and latched onto one of the digits and warm, wet tongue laved at it as Law closed his lips around it and sucked. His hazel eyes fluttered open in time to see the younger man let out a soft mewl as his cheeks flushed the palest pink.

"L-law. Welcome home. Eh, sorry I'm late. There was a meeting and-" Law seized Luffy by the arm, bringing the man crashing down awkwardly on top of him. He wrapped his arms around his lover tightly whispering hoarsely, "I missed you."

Luffy's eye shot wide at the sudden movement but he relaxed at the affectionate words, and nuzzled against Law's neck. "Yeah. I missed you too."

Though they lived together, their schedules were like night and day, and so they missed each other often, occasionally seeing each other off in half-sleep stupors. Law would get home at odd hours of the night and often ended up leaving just a few hours later to return to the hospital. Some nights he didn't come home at all. When he did manage to get home early, Luffy was usually out with his crew, plotting their next take-over or doing some community work. By the time _he_ got home, Law would already be in bed, knocked out.

Luffy used to check the alarm clock to try and guess at what time he would be leaving, but Law never set it. He tried to stay awake until Law got up for work, so that he could at least see him off, but usually fell asleep anyway, and Law would wake up tangled in Luffy's long limbs and smile as he got up, trying not to wake him.

They texted each other during their time apart, though it was mostly Luffy who initiated it. Asking questions about his day, sending pictures of his gang and their shenanigans, and if Law asked for them, pictures of himself, sometimes lewd images of him touching himself in anticipation of Law's arrival. They both craved more of the others touch but the work they were doing was important, so neither complained. They simply came together when they could. Luffy's spirit was indomitable and Law depended on him in a way that he hadn't depended on anyone since... since Corazon died.

Luffy climbed fully onto Law's lap and kissed his mouth tenderly, melting into him. The older man twisted his fingers into Luffy's wild hair and pressed into the kiss dragging breaths through his nose. He stuck his tongue far into Luffy's mouth who eagerly began sucking on it, allowing the saliva to drip from the corners of their mouths.

Anchoring him in place with arms wrapped around his waist, Law rolled his hips up against Luffy's ass and groaned into his mouth. "Fuck. I need you right now." His voice was gruff and his breathing ragged as he continued to move beneath the weight of his boyfriend.

Luffy gasped at the feeling of Law's arousal pressed against him. He needed him too. Wanted to be filled to the brim with him, to feel those soft and warm hands that could be so gentle treating him roughly with desire. "Let's go to the bedroom, Law."

He grabbed his lover's hands and carefully pried them away from his waist so he could stand. Law stood up after him, pulling Luffy in close again and taking his mouth. Luffy placed his hands on Law's chest and urged him backwards toward their room, moaning around their intertwining tongues. Law spun them around and continued walking them into the room, sucking and nibbling the smaller man's lips hungrily all the while, until Luffy's knees buckled against the edge of the bed and they tumbled onto it.

Law thrust his hands under Luffy's shirt and pinched his nipples firmly as he ground himself between his legs. Luffy spread his legs wider to better accommodate the welcome intrusion. He was moaning and grabbing at Law with lost fingers. His hair, his chest, his arms... anywhere he could touch. His boyfriend grazed those little buds with his nose and lips before flicking his tongue out over one of them, hot and cold at once, sending tingles down Luffy's spine. He sucked it into his mouth and teased it with his teeth, testing the firmness with a gentle bite. His eyes drifted up to meet Luffy's own deep honey brown eyes, and when the younger man locked gazes with him, he grinned, teeth still clamped on flesh.

That stare did things to Luffy inside. Made him shiver with want and he knew Law would give his everything  to him. The look in Law's eyes was of almost sinister passion, hazel irises eaten up by pupils blown wide with greed, like he wanted to swallow up Luffy whole. That was fine. Luffy wanted to devour him too. Law made Luffy into the sex slave that he was, molded him from nothing. Years of relentless teasing and touching and teaching until he'd become everything that Law desired in a partner. He didn't regret even once that his first time was with Law, and he relished the fact that they were together even now, when before him, Luffy hadn't even considered sex let alone a relationship.

But now, it was anything for Law. Everything for Law. To feel his touch. To be praised by him. To see his smile and be held when they were done playing.

Law traveled lower, licking and sucking Luffy's salty skin as he moved. He traced the edges of the large scar that took up so much of the center of the man's narrow chest, kissed it. Over and over again before sliding lower still. When he reached his hips, he circled his thumbs over the crests of them before undoing the button and fly of Luffy's jeans. His arousal popped up, straining against his patterned boxers and twitched as Law mouthed at it through the thin cloth. He pressed his nose between his boyfriends legs and breathed deep. The scent of sweat and lust was heady and Law's eyes rolled back as he savored it. Coming to, he hooked his fingers into the waistband of Luffy's bottoms and yanked them down, not bothering to wait for his partner to assist. He left them pooled at his ankles and grabbed the lube from the nightstand drawer. He poured a generous amount into his hand and closed his fist, causing it to spread out amongst his fingers and palm, some dripping from his hand. Grabbing the pants where they bunched at Luffy's feet in the middle with his clean hand, he lifted his boyfriend's legs up and held them in the air, using the clothes as makeshift restraints. He smeared his lubed hand over Luffy's length and told him, "touch it." Then he slid his slick fingers over the younger mans entrance, rubbing them back and forth.

The tight pucker swiftly relaxed under his touch, having been trained so thoroughly. After a few passes , Law slipped two fingers into Luffy's heat and the flutter of the muscles willing themselves open for him made Law feel drunk with power. He slid a third finger in unceremoniously, and was met with so little resistance, he wondered if he should have started at three to begin with.

Luffy arched his back and writhed into those digits, riding them. His voice was loud and lewd as he moaned out his lover's name, begging him for more, telling him that he could take it. Law stroked his insides, careful to avoid the prostate- he wanted him needy, whining and ready. Not accidentally sated. He eased the fourth finger in and wriggled them all around a bit, testing the tightness around them. The walls had completely opened up around them, but he still couldn't seem to slide past the base of his fingers.

Begrudgingly, he let go of the pants holding up Luffy's legs in favor of the lube bottle, which he flipped open and upended, the contents spilling out over the back of his occupied hand. He turned it palm up while still inside and let the lube run down the channel of his fingers into that warm cavern. Snapping the bottle closed, he tossed it at the wall and leaned forward, using his chest to press into the cloth banding those legs together, which Luffy had kept suspended in the air to the best of his ability. His body was rife with tremors and he was mumbling incoherently, hands clutching at his own hair and face. The new position had his knees pressed all the way back, until they touched the bed on either side of his chest, spread impossibly wide and feet almost touching just above his chest. Law reached out with his clean hand and stroked Luffy's cheek. "You're such a good boy for me. So good... I'm just gonna open you up a little bit more, okay?" Luffy nodded, eager to please his lover and reached out to pull him into a kiss.

Law kissed him slow and deep, forcing his breathing to keep pace, making Luffy fall in sync. He eased his hand back and forth, gently, curving his palm into itself. He felt his knuckles finally slide past the inner sphincter and Luffy began to shake under his touch even more violently. "Please. Please. Please..." He murmured over and over in a whisper, not really clear on what he was asking for. Law felt himself tensing, his pent up arousal suddenly clamoring for his attention, and realized he was about to cum on himself from just watching Luffy lying under him debauched and wretched,  crying out his name- and they'd only just gotten started. "Fuck, Luffy. This is amazing, you're so sexy. You just took in almost my entire hand. I'd love to sit here and play around with you more, but it'll have to wait. I really need to fuck you right now, and there is no better place to empty my seed than your hole, right?" Law kissed him again and felt Luffy absently nodding along with whatever he said, more than ready for his prize for being so patient and good. He continued fucking Luffy with his hand, spreading his fingers and curling them within, now seeking that walnut sized pleasure spot. With four fingers, he found it easily and Luffy _keened_ into Law's mouth.

Law adjusted his position to standing again so he could undo his pants and unleashed his heavy cock. It flopped out of his briefs and the waistband folded under its size and weight. He slowly removed his hand, a trail of fluids stringing behind it, and used it to slick himself before lining up and pressing into Luffy while he was still gaping open.

He slid in smoothly and climbed onto the bed, driving Luffy's legs back into position. He gave a few controlled thrusts, watching his lover's reaction before he ramped up to a turbulent pace. Luffy cried out as he was screwed into oblivion by Law's massive rod. He fisted into his boyfriends hair and  pulled, Law unfazed by his ministrations. Loud squelching, sucking sounds filled the room as they made love, mingling with Law's heavy breathing and grunts and Luffy's wails.

"Ah fuck, I'm cumming baby!" Law's eyes were wild when he locked them onto Luffy's. He grabbed the younger man's face in one hand and held it in place so he couldn't turn away. Every moment... He wanted to see every moment of pleasure etched into Luffy's face as he came. Hot thick jets of spunk flooded into his boyfriend's ass as Law fucked through his orgasm, hips barely stuttering for a few seconds before resuming their punishing speed and cadence. He rasped through choked breaths, "Did you... feel that? But...I'm not...finished with you yet." He hooked his arms around Luffy's thighs, embracing them and pulling him down further onto Law's still throbbing length. The doctor with the gentle touch was not in the room now. He was somewhere far away, and a savage stood in his place as he jack-hammered his hard flesh into soft tissues. It wouldn't be until they were done that he would realize how he'd wrecked his boyfriend. Until then, he was all animal and instinct.

Luffy felt drunk. The concentration of endorphins and adrenaline and dopamine leading him into a trancelike euphoria. Sex with Law was addictive, and when he had his way, he'd be reduced to a puddle of boneless flesh beneath him by the time they were through. The surgeon always took full advantage of his supple, flexible body. Forcing him into odd positions before pounding away at him, stretching him open with fingers and toys and marveling at how much further he could get each time. Luffy particularly enjoyed when Law watched him with studious eyes and instructed him to stretch himself. Having those gorgeous eyes on him as he performed such indecent acts heated his belly and quickened his breath.

From the first time they'd had sex, Luffy told Law not to hold back. There were no restraints on what was allowable for him, so long as Luffy could have those delectable hands on his skin, that perfect mouth on his own. Things had to be this way for now anyway. It was what Law needed from him, who he needed to be for the love of his life. Eventually, things would probably change, but for now, they were the same every time. The serious older man pouring all of his aggressions and aggravations into his love making, taking it out on Luffy, even if he hadn't really meant it to be that way. And the young man, the underground mega boss he was becoming, understood that on some base level beyond what his simple mind was capable of processing with thought. Still, he was sure he felt the warmth of his love reaching through that dark aura. Felt it every time Law wrapped him into a tight embrace after sex, kissing him and stroking his hair, repeatedly asking if Luffy was really okay, had he been too rough? How he inspected his body for injuries, unusual soreness or pain, insisting on taking breaks from their rough sessions for days on end if he felt they'd gone too far. There was nothing but love there and he didn't need to be a genius to figure that out.

Before they got to that point though, there was this. The brutal assault that Law would unleash and Luffy would endure, and enjoy, time and again. His head thrashed side to side as his insides were pummeled, clawing at Law's shoulders and arms. "I-I...I'm cumming. Don't stop! God... Law! _Law!_ " Ribbons of white sprayed from Luffy's cock, spilling over his chest and face, raining into his open mouth as he gasped, trying to find the air that had escaped him. His boyfriend continued his rut for a few moments more before he too was orgasming, the powerful contractions of Luffy's ejaculation milking him, shaking at the force of it, losing the rest of his strength to it. His eyes rolled in his head aimlessly and his jaw slackened. The couple maintained their position as they waited for their ragged breathing to return to some semblance of normalcy.

When Law finally did shift to remove himself, a pool of intermingling fluids poured out of Luffy and the view in front of him made his chest thump.

His lover lay in a mess made of their connection. Semen and lubricant and saliva and tears. Luffy was smiling as he licked his own cum from around his mouth, eyes half lidded, in a blissful trance. His chest was still heaving as he drew in deep breaths and fought to stay awake. His asshole was swollen and red, raw from the abuse, still quivering as it shrunk back to its original tightness. Law could make out the marks from where he'd been gripping so tightly, finger shaped marks wrapped around the inner part of those sinewy thighs. The skin of his ass and the back of his thighs was also red- no doubt caused by the viscous slapping together of their bodies only moments ago.

Gingerly, he lowered Luffy's legs and removed the clothes from around his ankles. The young man whimpered in soreness from the drastic change in position. "Shh shh. I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Law said quietly. He quickly went to start a warm shower running and get back to his boyfriend. After crawling onto the bed he tucked Luffy up close to his chest and wrapped his arms around him tightly. He kissed him, not caring about the muck coating his face. "I'm sorry. Are you okay? I'm so sorry." Luffy turned his face up to meet Law's lips again, pressing gently but firmly against his mouth, ignoring the unnecessary apologies. "I'm great. I missed you." His words were weak, just barely voiced. And then he was nuzzling against Law's chest, falling asleep.

Law lifted Luffy with little trouble and carried him into the bathroom, princess style and placed him on the floor of the glass enclosed shower stall, letting the water wash over him. He stripped off his clothes and got in too, sliding down the blue and white tiles to settle behind Luffy. Tilting the worn out man's head back against his shoulder, he began gently wiping his face with his hand, rinsing his hand in the spray of water and repeating the motion several times, clearing away the evidence of recent events. He continued down the man's neck and chest and when all of the visible gunk had been cleared away, he reached for the loofah and lathered it with "Ocean Breeze" scented soap. Methodically, Law scrubbed Luffy down, from head to toe as he weaved in and out of sleep. Luffy always ended up exhausted after sex, and tonight was no exception. Carefully Law cleaned between Luffy's legs and then rolled him to the side so he could reach the back.

 Luffy clung to Law's leg, resting his head on a bent knee as he was cleaned and rinsed, and for a while longer as Law took the time to clean himself. A sleepy smile played at his lips and his eyes were closed. He hummed at the relaxing feeling of the warm water running over them and the return of those strong gentle hands coursing up and down his body. He was being checked for injuries. Law knew every inch of Luffy's body, and if he came home with so much as a scratch, Law would notice, want to know where it came from, and then he'd treat it.

There were only bruises tonight though. No broken skin, scratches or scrapes. No inexplicable swelling or other indications of anything awry. Satisfied with his inspection, Law washed and rinsed Luffy's hair then turned the water off. Standing them both up, he grabbed a towel from the rack outside the shower and quickly patted Luffy mostly dry, then himself before stepping out and lifting Luffy back into his arms.

"Tra-O, you're such a good guy..." Sleepy words drawled out before Luffy turned his face to kiss Law's chest, just a bit to the left of center, and smiling at the old pet-name, Law wondered if he did it on purpose.

He placed Luffy on the far side of the bed, near the wall and scooted up close behind him. It was still a bit early, but they could both use the rest. He pulled up the sheet to cover them and wrapped Luffy in a tight embrace. The smaller man fit well into the spaces of Law's own body, and they slotted together like two halves of a whole. Slowly, breaths evened out, matching pace, deepening. Soon, they had both slipped from consciousness, clinging to each other as though their existence depended on the others presence. And if that was true, neither of them ever had to say it.

*****

Law woke up first, feeling better than he had in days. Relaxed and rested. He glanced over to the clock on the night stand. 10:23 PM. He didn't expect to wake up so soon, but he was a bit happy for it. Though he would still be on-call, he was off tomorrow and wanted to spend every waking moment with Luffy. The man's presence alone was enough to put him at ease and energize him all at once, and he needed to recharge his batteries to get through the next week.

Nuzzling into the silky black strands in front of him, he inhaled deeply before pressing his lips against the base of Luffy's neck. The younger man hummed, but didn't otherwise stir and Law knew that it'd be a little while yet until he was roused from his slumber. He ran a hand down the taut muscles of his lover,  from chest to hip and curved his hands direction to squeeze the soft flesh of his ass before turning onto his back and scooting himself away. If he stayed so close, he'd definitely end up ravaging the guy again, and no matter how much Luffy was willing, there was only so much his body could handle.

He palmed his semi-erect penis with one hand and used his other to fondle and tug at his sack idly as he contemplated what to order for dinner. Luffy would wake up ravenous, and he was pretty hungry himself. He couldn't pinpoint the last time he'd had time for a real meal. Perhaps they would visit Sanji's place tomorrow.

In the mean time, he got up and wandered into the bathroom to relieve his bladder and retrieve his phone from his pants that still lay on the floor. The feeling of urinating after his earlier romp felt heavenly and a shiver traveled from his bladder and up his spine, an odd sensation, but pleasant. His mind drifted to the stainless steel rods inside the small autoclave in their room. 'Maybe just for a bit...'

Law finished up in the bathroom and washed his hands thoroughly before pull up the delivery app on his phone.  He decided on Chinese food and ordered a family platter, a large order of beef lo mein, some Chinese donuts, beef fried rice, and several other dishes. He prepaid with his card and took note of the time after the notification stated their food would arrive in approximately 45 minutes. Plenty of time for him to get a session in while he waited.

He went over to the dresser and pulled on a pair of purple nitrile gloves from the box sitting on top of it, next to the small autoclave. He opened the door and pulled out one of the sealed pouches inside. He checked the label and packaging to make sure it completed the sterilization process properly and then grabbed his surgical lubricant from the top of the dresser as well before heading back over to the bed. He realized that it was a bit of overkill, doing things in this way, but to be honest, part of the excitement for him was in the preparation. The distinct smell of sterility, the feel of the gloves against his skin, all of it added to the experience for Law and the ritualistic process itself was soothing too.

He opened the packet, revealing three long smooth sounding rods that graduated in girth, with a slight S curve that tapered in size from the middle to their gently rounded ends. Licking his lips, he applied some of the lubricant to the opening of his urethra and then slid one of those rods from its sheath and coated the wider end of it in lubricant as well, then used the V between his fingers to spread the dollop a few inches down the length of it. He was excited but maintained his slow breathing, trying to stay relaxed, fighting back his erection. It was easier if he started while he was still soft.

Slowly, Law lowered the rod, allowing the weight of it to draw it down further into his urethra. He let out a low gasp of pleasure as the smooth inner muscles stretched and flexed to accommodate the object being introduced to the narrow passage. When it was a little more than four inches in the sensation began to change a bit and he pulled back, drawing it out by an inch before letting it plunge back in. After a few moments of adjustment, he slipped the thin rod in further and let out a throaty moan. He held it there as his erection shot to full hardness around it, the pressure of engorgement pressing his urethral walls against the sound. He moved the hand gripping his arousal up and down lightly and shuddered as he fought the strong urge to buck his hips. Ripples of euphoria rolled through his body as he continued his feather light stroking, relishing the smooth feel of the nitrile against his skin as he slipped his fingers over and around the head of his cock. Every touch was magnified and he could feel himself slipping closer to the edge. His stroking hand stopped moving as he switched to fucking the inside of his cock with short, measured prods of the gleaming steel rod. He slowly worked it up until it was free and set it on the nightstand clumsily before attending to his impending orgasm. Reaching down to his balls with his newly freed hand, he grasped them and massaged while he began pumping his fist furiously over his arousal. He groaned through clenched teeth as the pressure built and tugged at his sack, willing the feeling to go on just a bit longer.

Just as he closed his eyes to lose himself in rapture, he felt the bed shift and Luffy was crawling over to his lap, mouth opened wide with his tongue hanging out. His eyes glittered as he bent over Law's length and hovered there, waiting. Law picked up the pace and glanced down at his boyfriend's amorous face and he choked on air as Luffy lapped his tongue over his crown before drawing back into his waiting position, grazing it gently with his teeth in the process.

He could take no more and an instant later was shooting his load into Luffy's mouth, and he grabbed him by the back of his head and shoved it down to swallow him whole. Instinctively, Luffy pulled back, but only for a moment before pressing himself down, relaxing his throat to fit that monstrous dick inside. He swallowed around it, using those muscles to massage Law until he could take no more, over stimulated and sucked dry. Luffy released him with a soft 'pah' sound and licked around his lips. He slithered up his lover's body and kissed him.

Law could taste himself on Luffy's tongue, a bit salty and bitter, but he didn't care. He threw his arms around his neck and kissed him deeper until they had to part for air.

Panting, Luffy huffed out, "You were having fun without me. No fair!"

Sheepishly, Law replied, "I didn't want to wake you... And... I was a bit rough earlier." He ruffled a hand through his thick hair as his eyes fell to the side. Luffy followed his eyes with his body, putting himself back into Law's line of sight. "I said I was fine. You don't have to worry so much." He leaned in to kiss him again before getting up and stretching, letting out a loud yawn in the process.

Law, too, got out of bed and went to the dresser to pull out some shorts and t-shirts for both of them. "I ordered food. Get some clothes on." His cheeks were flushed pink as Luffy grinned at him and took the clothes, hurriedly putting them on. "Food! Food! Did you order meat? I wanna eat lots of meat! I'm starving!" He laughed in that signature loud belly laugh of his and wandered out to the dining room.

Law soon followed him and continued into the kitchen to grab a couple of glasses and some buckwheat tea from the fridge. He joined Luffy at the table, setting a glass in front of each of them and filling Luffy's before pouring his own and taking a huge gulp. The cold fluid felt refreshing as it slid down his throat and the toasty scent of roasted buckwheat engulfed his senses. He topped off his glass before putting the bottle away.

As he returned to the table, the doorbell rang and he went to answer it. Luffy started chanting again, "Food time! Food time! Food time!" while laughing. It really wasn't hard to please this guy. Law signed the slip and brought 3 large bags to the table. He began pulling out all of the plastic containers filled with food and opening them, revealing all manner of tasty morsels to his beloved. When he finished, he handed Luffy a pair of chopsticks and a plastic fork and smiled amusedly as the man took no pretense in beginning the conquest of their feast. Taking one of the tops of the containers, he piled some food on for himself, lest he end up with nothing in the wake of his boyfriends appetite.

The pair ate in silence for a while, only the sounds of Luffy slurping and chewing and humming in happiness punctuating the quiet.

"So, what was the meeting about earlier? You never did get to tell me." Law questioned while taking a bite of one of the fried donuts, licking the sugar from his lips.

"Ah. It was-" Luffy gulped down the food he had been chewing, "it was about an old enemy that showed up recently. Nami said it was important so everyone was there. Hmm. She said he was causing trouble in town again, so I gotta go kick his ass again." He laughed through a bright smile before shoving more food into his mouth.

"Oh. Is it going to be really troublesome? I'm sure I could make a few calls to my buddies..."

"Nah. We took him down before. I guess it was difficult before, but we've gotten stronger! And my crew is much bigger now." More food was packed into his mouth and he rocked side to side humming.

The corners of Law's mouth turned down and his brows furrowed. "Are you sure? It sounds like this guy might be dangerous if Nami called a meeting over it." Law was very familiar with the core of Luffy's crew and he knew that Nami wasn't one to pull the reins unless real trouble was brewing.

"Like I said..." Gulp. "It's fine! I'm just gonna find him and beat him up and make sure he never comes back. I'm the only one who can be King of the Underground." He grumbled the last part, irritated that someone showed up thinking they could take what was his.

It was Law's turn to laugh. "Okay, alright. I was concerned, but I guess it's nothing, huh? That's good then." He thought to himself, 'I'll still just check with Nami and the others. Seriously, this guy has no sense of caution.'

"Yeah. It's nothing! Don't worry, don't worry!" He turned his attentions back to the food in front of him for a few minutes before stopping and saying, "Oh! What about you? Is work going well? You've been so busy lately..." His large eyes were trained on Law now, questioning.

"Mm. Things have been going well. I dropped of some supplies for the clinic and things are slowing down at the hospital a bit lately, so I don't think I'll be called in tomorrow."

"Ah, is that so? Great! So we can spend the whole day together? That'll be nice. Let's go somewhere!"

"Yeah. We can do that." He smiled briefly, before his face turned serious again. "There was some disturbing information that crossed my desk today, but it's nothing you need to worry about. It doesn't really affect us, so it's fine. But I do need to have a talk with someone about it. I guess that's it really." He contemplated mentally just what he would say when he addressed the issue in front of the Director. Would they try to fire him? That'd be fine, he could work anywhere. But he couldn't stand by and do nothing when people started toying with his patients lives.

"Luffy." The younger man looks up at Law, slurping lo mein into his mouth. "Yeah?"

"It's bedtime. Finish eating."

"Yeah. Hang on." The man, seemingly far too thin for his appetite, lifted the container to his mouth and shoveled the rest of the food in, stuffing his cheeks until they poked out at the sides like a chipmunk."

"Luffy, that's gross. Eat normally." Law sighed, but an amused smirk danced on his features as he watched his boyfriend with loving eyes.

Luffy dipped his head at the scolding and swallowed the remainder of his meal with no further chewing, almost choking as the large lump pushed through his esophagus. He grabbed the glass of tea and tossed it back to chase the food down and gave himself a few solid thumps on the chest before letting out a large belch. "Ahh! I'm stuffed, so full!" he said, satisfied with his meal. He grinned at Law. "Shall we go to bed now?"

*****

After clearing the table of all the empty containers, the two went and brushed their teeth. When Luffy finished he flashed a broad grin at Law to show him, and Law made him brush again. After the second run, they washed their faces and crawled into bed, Law turning out the light behind them.

Luffy snuggled into Law's chest and slotted their legs together. Within minutes he was out cold, snoring loudly, though it no longer bothered Law.

He stroked Luffy's hair absentmindedly as he mulled over the information he'd received at work that day. It really couldn't wait to be addressed. He'd go in and have chat with the director tomorrow morning, early. If he could at least get a handle on what was going on, he could maybe enjoy the rest of his time off. He kissed the top of Luffy's head and leaned back a bit to look at his face. He looked so cute when he was sleep... He felt his face soften, and only then did he realize he'd been scowling again in the first place. He kissed Luffy's forehead, then returned to their head to chest position and slowly, slowly he too drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me, did I make you squirm? lol More fun is coming~
> 
> Please please please leave me feedback!


	5. Pitfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law decides he's just going to have a quick meeting with the hospital director, but it doesn't go quite as planned. Now the clinic is in danger and he's not sure what to do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SOOO sorry for taking so long to update guys... I promise you I won't abandon the story! lol Life is just being life and getting in the way a bit. I'll try to get back on schedule. 
> 
> This chapter is the last one before the special crossover chapter with my other fic, His Pace, My Pace! Huzzah~! It's going to be so worth it for you to read both, but it's not necessary. There is a bit of crossover in chapter 5 of 'His Pace, My pace' as well, but again, it's nothing essential to this story if you decide not to read it.
> 
> Without further adieu, the start of the downward spiral...

Law woke up with a start, just as the bullet pierced his chest and traveled through Corazon's heart. He didn't need to remain sleep to know what happened next. He'd relived that moment in dream form time and again. Only, the bullet never actually reached him in real life. He was too small, too helpless at the time and he couldn't save him. He'd watched Corazon bleed out on the snow, rivers of crimson flowing from his limp body, turning the white powder into steamy red tinged water. He tried to stop the bleeding, held Corazon's head in his lap and pleaded with the dying man not to leave him, but Corazon's eyes had already been starting to gloss over. Law had cried and howled and yelled at the top of his lungs, but like it or not, he was alone. It wasn't long after that he'd decided he would pursue medicine so that he could save the next person who lay dying in his arms. So that he could save as many lives as possible. So that he could atone for the sin of failing to save the one who had saved him.

A moment after he opened his eyes he was wrapped in a warm, comforting embrace. Luffy really was quite sensitive to Law. He smiled up at the raven haired surgeon and chirped, "you feel better now, right? I'll take away all your bad dreams, so just go back to sleep."

Law did close his eyes again and relaxed into the pillow as he stroked Luffy's hair. 'As much as I want to, I can't go back to sleep right now, Luffy.' He stayed as he was for a bit longer, allowing for the sting of tears in his eyes to subside before he gently nudged Luffy and moved to get out of bed. "Why are you getting up so early," Luffy groaned. "Weren't we going to relax today?"

The smaller man climbed on top of Law and kissed him with loose lips. Law took the invitation and slipped his tongue into Luffy's mouth, feeling a response from somewhere below to that wet heat. His boyfriend circled his hips, grinding down on his stiffening length. "Luffy..." Law growled dangerously. "We can do this later, but I have something important to take care of  this morning." even as the words left his lips, he regretted them because when Luffy dismounted, dejected, he was already hard as stone and he knew he'd be rushing, anticipating the continuation, all day.

"Fine." Luffy sat cross-legged on the bed, arms crossed as well, pouting as Law made his way to his feet.

"I'm sorry, it'll only be a couple of hours. We'll go out later, okay? Do whatever you want to do." He smiled and ruffled his boyfriend's hair before heading off to the bathroom to prepare for his meeting.

Law decided to forgo breakfast to make it there and back as quickly as possible. He thought about all of the things he wanted to bring up and how he would tell off the director and contemplated quitting on the spot if things continued in the direction they were going. The clinic needed the extra income, but there was no way he'd support a hospital that gouged patients the way that they were doing.

When he'd read the new proposal that had been outlined and signed off on he'd flown into a rage. It was so unreasonable, and such a drastic change that their patients really would be unable to seek treatment unless they were rich or they offered up their living lives in order to avoid death. Surgeries and other life-saving treatments were set to be denied until payment in full, transplants would essentially go to the highest bidder, and even basic ER care would double in cost, making it all but impossible for their current clientele to afford. All but the most expensive insurance companies were being cut- those that would offer the highest payout, with the hospital's gain being directly drawn from their clients. If he sat by and allowed this to happen, so many more lives would be lost, with no hope of being saved.

They could try going to other hospitals, but the one he worked at was, up until recently, the most affordable and served large communities of people. It would devastate them, especially with all of the underground activity as of late. There seemed to be more and more patients turning up in the ER, and many of them needed blood transfusions and transplants to save them.  

Thinking about these things made his blood boil once more and he pressed the accelerator just a bit harder.

*****

Law arrived and parked in 'his spot' then headed straight for the director's office. When he arrived, he addressed the secretary, who tensed upon recognizing the psycho-doctor from before. "Is the director already here?" He glanced at the clock on the wall, which read 9:25.

"Ah, no, not yet..." the timid man responded nervously. "but he should be here soon! He has a meeting at 10." He gestured to a couple of chairs that were placed along the wall and asked if he'd like to wait.

Law looked at the chairs, then back to the secretary.  Reading the name plate that sat on the desk, he inquired, "Steve, Is the office open?"

"Um... yes but," his eyes grew wide as Law strode into the office and plopped down into the chair before the desk. "Thanks, Steve." He proceeded to pull out his phone to sift through some notes he'd made on points to bring up with the director.

*****

Somewhere around 20 minutes later, a voice roused Law from his sleep, "I thought I'd see you soon, though I didn't expect to be shown your sleeping face so soon, Law." He'd dozed off while waiting for that lazy slime-ball to get to work and that upset him. The familiarity with which the man addressed him ticked him off further.

His eyelids lifted into angry slits as he started to lay into his so-called boss. "What the fuck took..." he trailed off and his mouth fell agape. "D-D-Doflamingo?!" he stuttered incredulously as he jumped out of his chair. "Why are you here? What the fuck is going on? I thought you were in prison!" he growled at the man who sneered sinisterly back at him.

"Oh no! I'm very much free. More than free, my records have been expunged. And I'm _here_ because this," he raised his hands to gesture around him, "is _mine_."

"What do you mean yours? Why are you in this office? Haven't you done enough damage to my life without barging into my work place?" Law was seething now. The very man who had killed his best friend, the man he loved before he knew what love was, was standing before him laying claim to yet another of the most important things in his life.

"I mean, I own this hospital." He chuckled and continued, "In fact... I have made it my goal to eventually own ALL of the hospitals in the East. I've already purchased most of the clinics... though there does seem to be one left... a certain _unregistered_ clinic. But I have plans for that one." His grin split his face in two as he let out a low maniacal laugh.

Realization winded the surgeon, who fell back into the chair as he fought to pull air back into his lungs. His head was spinning and all of the words he'd pent up to unleash fizzled away. Instead a tentative inquiry fell quietly from his lips, "why are you doing this?"

"Because Law. Or should I say, _Dr. Trafalgar_? I told you before that would take everything you love and _crush it_. Your unhappiness is my happiness. Did you think I let you live so that you could built some happy little life, peaceful and secure as though you weren't the cause of my dear brothers death?"

Law's mouth and voice quivered as he fumbled for a rebuttal, tears already beginning to streak his face. "That... that's not true. _You_ killed him. You pulled the trigger. I tried... I tried to save him, but you _killed_ him!" The raven-haired doctor began openly sobbing and cursing the flamboyantly dressed Doflamingo.

Doflamingo raked long fingers through his straw blonde hair and sighed. "Enough. Why are _you_ here? You came to see me for something right? I don't want to waste more of my time with you than necessary."

"I'm here to talk to the director about the new proposal. There's no way in hell that'll fly here and I will leave this hospital before I accept it!" Law spat.

"Well, now. This is interesting... where then, will you go?" The blonde cocked his head to the side, still wearing that snide grin.

"Anywhere else! I could work at any hospital I want and-"

Doflamingo laughed again, louder this time and leaned back against his desk, resting his palms on the edge. "You know..." he interrupted, "Every hospital in the East is going to adapt this same plan. I like uniformity in my _assets_. Who did you think drew up that plan? In fact, I came here just for you! I chose to sit as director at this hospital for the sole purpose of seeing you squirm. " His eyes bulged as his lips curled into a wicked smile, showing all of his teeth. "You have nowhere to run Law. And if you leave this hospital, or oppose my direction, I will crush that puny little hole in the wall you play doctor in. You, and your life, are _mine!_ "

Law could stand no more, his stomach turning flips as he rose from the chair once more. "You... you won't get away with this. You have no idea who you are fucking with now, you washed up shit stain. I'll make sure of it!"

"Oo, is that a threat? I'm shivering." came the mocking retort, followed by a lazy waving of his hand and, "I have work to do. I'm meeting with some very important people in just a few minutes and you've already over-stayed your welcome. I expect to see you here, bright and early for your regular shift. Oh... and you might want to check on that clinic of yours. I hear there's been some... _activity_ in the area recently." Doflamingo chuckled ominously and crept up to Law, until their faces were centimeters apart. Law screwed up his face as his tormentor licked the trail where tears had fallen with a freakishly long tongue and let out a depravedly satisfied groan. "Now get out."

*****

Law raced from the office after spitting in the face of Doflamingo and telling him to go fuck himself, and headed straight for the clinic to check on it's well being. He cursed and muttered to himself the whole way there, concerned for his few staff members, the clinic itself, and most importantly the patients. If they had been put in danger, then it was all his fault. Just for existing.

When he arrived, there were two police cars and a van stationed outside, with a half dozen officers milling about. Some of them were carrying stacks of files or boxes from the clinic to the van. A small crowd of people stood around watching the scene unfold, looks of concern and discontent etched into their faces. "Excuse me, officer," Law tapped one of the officers on the shoulder. The short brunette turned toward him with bright eyes and en eagerness that was telling of his rookie status. "Yes, how can I help you sir?"

"What is going on here?" Law inquired, trying to appear nonchalant.

"Are you a staff of this clinic, sir?" the officer countered.

"I am. So can you tell me why these patient files are being carried away? They are confidential, and unless there is a good reason, I cannot allow anyone else access to them."

The officer cocked his head as he looked up to meet Law's steely gaze. "We have good reason. This place has been running illegally, without a license to practice, and it's not up to code anyway. It's getting shut down." He adjusted the glasses on his face matter-of-factly.

"Is that so? Well, I am the doctor here, and for all intents and purposes, this is a private practice. And I do, in fact hold a license."

"Oh so you're in charge here?" the short man challenged.

"Yes, I will take full responsibility, so tell them to stop seizing my things so we can sort this out properly." Law's hands were going clammy as he attempted to hide his nervousness. He wasn't certain that he would have enough pull to keep them from shutting him down completely, but he was certain that he could at least tie things up for a few days while he attempted to sort out the proper paperwork. He wasn't fully prepared to do so, but he'd just reached the point of now-or-never.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, sir. Unless it's proven that this place was not operating illegally, it will be shut down." The officer wore a face of determination but his voice was gentle. He didn't particularly like the idea of taking away this clinic which seemed not only important to its owner, but to the many residents clamoring about trying to gain an understanding of what was happening.

"But you're shutting it down before I had a chance to prove anything!" Law retorted. His cool facade was breaking and his voice was louder than he meant it to be, carrying over the dull murmur of the crowd to a couple of other officers who sauntered over to the pair, thumbs hooked on their holsters.

"There a problem here?" One asked. "You the one running this place?" queried the other. Law turned his head to address  them.

"Yes, I'm the _licensed practitioner_ of this facility. I was just asking your partner here why my things were being taken before I've even had a chance to hear about a problem." The officers exchanged glances and the taller of the two nodded.

"We've been informed that this place was running illegally, and that there was some shady activity besides medical care happening here, "he drawled. "We're obligated to set out a cease and desist on your uh, _clinic._ " He looked back at his partner with a smirk and another nod.

"Well, with all due respect, _officers_ , I do believe I am fully authorized to run a private medical practice and I have the paperwork to prove it. If you'll just let me-"

The tiny brunette from before jumped in, "You can bring your paperwork down to the station. We'll be needing to question you anyway."

"Are you _arresting_ me?" Law was taken aback at the thought. An arrest would ruin him, more-so than anything else Doflamingo could do to his career. At least he thought so.

"No, it's not an arrest. Just some questions. If everything checks out, you'll be free to go. Ah, but your clinic will have to stay shut down until it's brought up to code either way. You'll need to produce papers to operate it as a clinic too because regulations stipulate that this facility does not qualify as a private practice."

Law chewed his lip and furrowed his brow. "Alright. I can do that." He hoped that they wouldn't look to hard at the staff. Chopper had gone back to school for medicine but was still completing his final year of residency and wasn't yet licensed to practice.

"let's get going then," the tall officer said, clapping a hand on Laws shoulder before walking off. "You can just follow us." He looked over his shoulder at Law following behind. "You ain't gonna run off now, are you?" Law scoffed in answer and headed toward his car and pulled off after the cruiser.

*****

Luffy pushed himself away from the table, his belly round and full. It seemed that Sanji wasn't coming today. He'd been at his restaurant for hours, hoping to see his buddy while he killed time waiting for Law to get home. He said his farewells to the people that fed him, offering a cheerful ,"see you later!" and they silently sighed in relief as he exited, waving back muttering under their collective breath, "Please don't come back!"

The young Underground boss could think of nothing else to do so he headed to the lounge. Maybe someone would be there to keep him company. When he arrived Nami was there poring over a large map posted up on the huge corkboard wall, marking it every so often with colorful thumbtacks. "Oi~ Nami!" Luffy called out, causing Nami to jump, tacks spilling from her palm to scatter across the floor. The papers still safely tucked under her arm were in danger of being crushed though as she balled her fists and turned to face her troublemaking boss. "Luffy! What did I say about speaking normally indoors?" she huffed as she bent to retrieve the fallen pins.

Luffy laughed through his teeth "shishishishi. My bad." He began crawling around the floor to help with the cleanup task. "Oh yeah. so what are you doing anyway? It looks like fun!"

Nami held back her exasperation to explain, "I _was_ marking all of the clinics and hospitals that Doflamingo has already bought, those he's making deals with, and those that are safe..." Her lips pressed into a thin line. "Luffy... there's only one clinic that hasn't been bought out in the East... You don't think he knows about Law, do you?"

Luffy contemplated the statement for a moment, humming seriously while scratching the bridge of his nose. "Then, wouldn't he attack the place instead? He wants to destroy everything, right? Ahh... I really hate people like him." Luffy shook his head as though he were speaking about a hopeless little boy rather than a ruthless warlord of the Underground.

Nami placed a comforting hand on Luffy's shoulder. "Are you worried about Law?" noting his drawn together brow and deep frown. "Yeah. I am. I'll ask him about it later, when he gets home. Thanks for your hard work as always." Luffy handed the rest of the thumbtacks to Nami and turned to the door.

"Are you leaving? You just got here."

"Yeah. I think I'd rather wait for him at home this time. See ya!"

Luffy walked out of the door and hailed a cab, not wanting to waste any time.

*****

Law left the precinct shaken but free, and after several hours of back and forth, producing paperwork, making calls, and waiting for them to review evidence, he was also allowed time to get the clinic opened officially. He wouldn't be allowed to operate out of that facility, but he was assured that he did have the right to a private practice, and so he contemplated how he would handle the large base of patients in interim.

Whatever he decided to do, he wasn't ready to go home and tell Luffy what transpired. He couldn't let him know what a mess he was right now or Luffy would fly off the handle and do something really dangerous. His plate was already full, if he guessed right at dinner last night. So he drove to the only place he could think of to vent a bit, and maybe have a drink or two. Law wasn't much of a drinker, but he felt like he could down a whole bottle of alcohol right then.

He parked in the lot on the side of Zoro's bar and shot Luffy a text saying that he'd be home soon and he was sorry for spoiling what was supposed to be their day together. Then he headed into the rowdy place and made his way to the bar in the back. He spotted Zoro, not behind the bar, but sitting in a corner booth alone drinking straight out of a bottle of liquor.

"You having a shit day too, Green Hair?" he quipped in greeting. The bar owner lowered the bottle long enough to respond, "Long time, doc," before taking another swig of his strong drink.  
  
Law nodded and slid into the seat opposite Zoro. "Pour me a spot? I need to relax a bit before I get home. If I go home like this, Luffy will definitely know something's up."

Zoro paused the tip of the bottle to take a look at Law. he could tell that Law was stressed out somehow, not that he looked much different than usual- exhausted with dark circles under his eyes, a bit scruffy. But tonight he looked truly drained. Law looked at him questioningly.  Zoro held up the unused glass and poured whiskey to the brim. Law accepted the glass and gulped half of its contents in one shot. It was smooth and rich flavored and when the burn hit his throat,  he knew that Zoro's whiskey would do the trick. He leaned forward in his seat, resting on his forearms, and hung his head. "I really don't know what to do, Zoro. I think my clinic is in danger... but I can't save it." He let out a soft sigh then straightened up to swallow the rest of his drink. "This. This is good stuff!" He laughed, the sound echoing his disturbed aura.

"Oi, doc, you a light weight or something?" Zoro eyed the man now sitting across from him suspiciously. Law looked at Zoro and realized he seemed completely unaffected by the alcohol. He scoffed, "Well, I don't drink much, if that's what you're asking." Zoro snorted at that and refilled Laws glass. "Then you're gonna have a hell of a time getting back home."

Law let that thought mill around in his head a bit as he sipped from the glass. "Nah, I'll be fine. A couple drinks won't do me in. I'll just sober up here for a bit after this one, if that's okay."

Zoro nodded and tipped the bottle to his mouth once more. "Sure, do what you want. If Luffy likes you, I like you." He smiled then remembered the meeting that the Stetson Crew had recently, and what Nami told them. "so, what's this about your clinic being in danger?" he asked cautiously.

Law considered just how much he should tell Zoro, since he didn't want the information to get back to Luffy yet, but the whiskey was already working it's magic and loosened his tongue. He knocked back the rest of his drink, tapping the glass on the table, signaling Zoro to top him off again. As Zoro obliged, Law began telling him the events of the day, leaving out the part about Doflamingo. They didn't know about his past with him, didn't need to, and he knew if he mentioned him they would have more questions. Mainly for the sake of Luffy, he wasn't prepared to share that part of his life.

After drinking his fourth glass, Law was quite inebriated, and his speech began slurring as he talked. He turned out the last contents of the whiskey bottle into his glass and shot it back, wincing at the burning sensation in his now raw throat. Zoro laughed, amused at the display of the generally quiet surgeon, now drunk and talkative. He gave him a strong pat on the back. "There ya go! I can't believe you kept up with me, Lightweight," he delighted.

"Zoro-ya..." Law slurred, his country-tinged accent slipping out, "Gotta go home. Luffy's gonna be pissed. So pissed... I din't...didn't tell him I was goin' out." He tried to stand and immediately fell back into his seat. The alcohol was really catching up to him now, taking him beyond the threshold of _smashed_ and he vaguely realized he'd miscalculated his tolerance and swayed a bit where he sat before attempting to rise again.

"Woah there, Lightweight. Let me help you up." A strong arm wrapped around his waist and hoisted him up. "You're pretty light," Zoro chuckled, "but not as light as Sanji."

"Shut up, fucking Marimo head..." Law retorted weakly  as he clung to the shoulder of his friend of the evening.

"Ha! You do sounds more like him though." Smiling in amusement, Zoro called out to the staff, "Oi! I'm heading home early. Gotta take care of my friend here." Zoro's employees proceeded to rag on him, a chorus of ooo's and a random shout about "telling Sanji" on him. "Shut up you idiots. Pour more booze, and talk less. That's what I pay you for." The mossy-haired man shot them a cheeky smirk and headed toward the exit, half carrying the drunken Law beside him.

"I don't think you'll get home safely like this. I'll bring you to my place and have Sanji stuff you full of good food and water." Law nodded but remained silent as Zoro continued walking and talking to him. "Ya know... Sanji and I ...weekend. I'm not... sure what any of it meant...shit cook had to have something on his mind, doing all of this and that..." he grumbled, though much of it was lost on Law's ears as he tried to will the world to stillness. "... we don't have to go crazy because we're married... I love him. You know?"

There was a pause in Zoro's speech and Law looked up to see what was the matter. "Luffy really loves you too, Doc. He wants to get married, I think. You ever thought about that?" Before Law could process the whole statement to formulate a response Zoro added, "actually... need to know how he feels...you hurt ...my _friend_ , you hurt him... I'll hurt you." Law was shifted by Zoro again as they walked, presumably to get a better hold. Law couldn't think straight enough to respond out loud, but he understood. He loved Luffy too, and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt him.

*****

Law was dropped onto the couch unceremoniously, and Zoro dropped down beside him. "Hey man, are you okay? Don't go getting sick on me."

The doctor smiled sloppily, lids drooping, eyes sliding around in his head as he watch the world spin, and said, "I'm fiiine. But... I do need water. Please."

Zoro got up and went to the kitchen after propping Law up against the couch cushions. The dark haired man began to doze off almost immediately and was sleep by the time Zoro came back a minute later.

The burly man wasn't sure if he should wake him or not right now, so he just sat down beside him. After a few minutes of sitting in silence, Zoro too, began to drift into that timeless space of dreamland. Before he was locked in though, Law began whimpering and called out Luffy's name.

"Your boyfriend's not here.." Zoro spoke quietly. 'Neither is my husband, come to think of it,' he thought to himself. When he  woke up later, he was going to give Sanji such an earful! He put an arm around Law, who was still making sounds of disquiet and rubbed his back. He repeated the motion for a while, until he eventually fell asleep himself.

Law settled down, and nuzzled closer to the source of warmth beside him. He rested his head on Zoro's shoulder and pulled his legs onto the couch, as he dreamt of Luffy's sweet embrace. He mumbled his name again as his pants tented in his sleep.

*****  

Sanji opened the door and stepped out of his shoes immediately, making a beeline for the charger plugged into the outlet atop the breakfast bar and plugged in his phone when he heard a loud snort. He spun around toward the couch to spot Zoro passed out sitting upright on the couch, arm cradling an equally unconscious Law, laid across his lap. Sanji crept over slowly to further inspect the couple. Zoro had his arm tucked around the guys waist and Law's head was laying on his lap, legs askew across the couch and one draped off onto the floor, with a hand tucked into his pants and...moving?

"What the...fuck?" was all Sanji could manage to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget, next chapter, chapter 6 for BOTH of my One Piece fics is going to be a crossover, so give them a read. ^_^ I have fun planned!
> 
> If you are enjoying the story, feel free to drop me a comment. I love them!! And please, smash that kudos button if you haven't already. They fuel my fire <3 Thanks for reading!


	6. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law, Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro come together to tackle some serious and not so serious issues... What will they discover about themselves and each other. And maybe Law should never be allowed to drink, ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* This chapter is a cross-over between two fics! Super smut fest between ZoSan [switching!!] and LawLu [no switching!!]. If you don't want your precious pairs to be tarnished in your eyes, skip this chapter update. I'll try to remember to summarize the important info for you in the next update. Read His Pace, My Pace, Chapter 6 to get the other side of things as well, if you're interested.
> 
> All that being said, I AM SOOO SORRY!! I know I disappeared for a while, did I scare you?? Well, I hopefully wrote enough to make up for it... Know that I won't abandon this fic!! I'll write it until the very end, I promise, even if there's only one of you left by then hahaha
> 
> With life stabilizing, for real this time, I'll be able to update more regularly again. This is a pivotal point in the story, and things turn dark from here as the plot advances. So be prepared for that in future installations. There's still time to turn back!! But read this monumental super-smut update first. Happy holidays and Happy New Year!!
> 
> EDIT: I think it important to note that events of this chapter will NOT happen again in this fic, and honestly, you can skip reading it. Technically it only spans a few hours of that day, and I'll be doing a summary of the important things to take away from this chapter that will affect the relationship from here. The true plot advances from this point in the story, and things are about to become very serious. Those tags I placed in advance are going to begin to apply, and I will warn in the notes as well of content. Thanks for reading, as always!

Luffy pulled out his cellphone for the twentieth time that evening and still, there was no call or text from Law. The Underground boss clicked his tongue in exasperation. Why hadn’t Law at least contacted him. Now Luffy was worried, a nervous wreck, with that nutcase on the loose and undoubtedly looking for him. And if he couldn’t find Luffy… He tapped the contacts icon and then tapped Law’s picture and waited for the phone to ring. 

The tone played several times and Law’s voice interrupted the monotony, “Hello. You’ve reached Doctor Trafalgar Law. I am unavailable at this time but…” Luffy pressed ‘End Call’ and frowned at the phone. Really, what was the point of yelling at him about never using his phone if when he used it, people didn’t respond. He slipped the phone back in his pocket and pushed open the door to Zoro’s bar.

*****

The tall, good-looking blonde hovered over Law, kissing and licking a trail down the solid chest of the man beneath him. “Le-let’s just lay down together. Cuddle. It doesn’t have to be over so quickly. Cora… please!” Law begged. Corazon continued inching down Law’s body, lightly nipping his abs, flicking his tongue at the younger’s navel, sucking a small bruise into the crux of his hip and groin…

Law arched off of the bed under the tease of Corazon’s mouth and whimpered as his arousal was enveloped in warmth and wetness. He grabbed fists full of wavy golden locks and thrust his hips onto the mouth of his lover. ‘We’re not really lovers, are we? Never were…’ He looked down to gaze at his lover.

Dark, large eyes set in a round face framed with dark hair looked up at him. The mouth in that face turned up at the corners and spread into a grin before he opened his mouth wide and started gagging himself of Law’s cock. “Luffy! I… Corazon?” Confused, but lost to the feelings of pleasure, Law continued bucking his hips, feeling the heat growing in his groin. He grabbed Luffy’s head and pushed him down hard, the feeling so-

Zoro dropped Law’s head from his lap to the couch cushion, snapping the very drunk man from his slumber.

"I...this is... isn't," Zoro scrambled for the words to explain the situation to Sanji as he pushed Law off of his lap and stood up, letting his head drop to the couch cushion, and snapping the very drunk man from his slumber. 

Law opened his eyes in a daze, the ceiling spinning, but feeling so good… Blinking a few times he tried to orient himself. He turned his head toward the voices and saw a very angry looking Sanji and and the back of Zoro standing near him. So near he could just reach out and touch… he shook his head and took a deep breath. Only then did he notice that he’d had his hand in his pants the entire time, slowly working himself toward climax. He ripped his hand from his clothing and sat up, a little too quickly. His head was swimming and he felt the faint throb of a headache. What the fuck did he do, and why was he at the Roronoa’s place? ‘Ah right… the bar… we were at the bar and then…’ he was drawing a blank.

"Come on, Curly Br- Sanji. You know I would never do that to you. I love you too much. Besides, you know I'm obsessed with your perfect ass..." Zoro’s tone turned lecherous as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Sanji's hips. Were they arguing about him? Law watched them for a moment in amusement before interrupting them, lest they forget he was present.

"Ahem!"

Law crossed his legs to hide his arousal which still hadn’t quite gone away, and cocked an eyebrow at the married couple. Zoro looked back over his shoulder to meet eyes with the still slightly drunk man then turned back to his husband to kiss him. The blonde seemed to fall for it, as he ran his hands through Zoro's hair, opening and closing his fists in it, grasping at the short locks as Zoro pulled him in closer. Law watched intently until his steady gaze was met with a piercing one from Sanji, who had narrowed his eyes before making an obvious and, frankly, rather lame display of claiming his husband.

Exasperated with the couple’s ministrations, Law asked pointedly, "Is my car here too, or at the bar?"

Zoro broke the kiss, much to the chagrin of Sanji, to respond, "Ah yeah, it's at the bar. We walked here... You don't remember?" Law started to respond that the last thing he remembered was around the third refill, when thunderous knocking boomed from the direction of the front door. All three heads snapped toward the startling sound, but Zoro was the one to go answer, telling Sanji to stay put.

*****

Luffy ran up the stairs, the elevator being too slow. He reached the door with the placard that read ‘Roronoa Zoro, Vinsmoke-Roronoa Sanji’ and banged furiously on the heavy door. "Ooi! Zoro! Sanji! Are you here?! It's an emergency! Law is missing and I think it may be-" He was cut off mid-sentence as Zoro flung the door open. "Shut up! You are so noisy! What if we get a noise complaint? Sheesh..." 

 

Luffy's face was screwed up with worry, his huge orb-like eyes welled with tears and eyebrows so drawn in that they rivaled Sanji's in curliness. "Zoro!!" The wiry young man threw his arms around Zoro's waist and started sobbing incoherently as Zoro tried to pry him off. The thought that Doflamingo could have gotten his hands on Law already scared him like nothing else in the world. If he couldn’t protect the people he loved… Even one man… He would have no right to call himself the king of anything. 

"Listen when people are talking to you, Boss man! Law is right here. He's fine." Luffy dropped his arms, the words Zoro had been speaking finally reaching his ears, and stretched to look around the large man’s body into the apartment.

"Law!" Luffy exclaimed, his face crumbling into a wreckage of tears and snot as he ran past his friends and dove onto the couch, throwing his arms around his boyfriend's neck, breathing in the spiciness of his cologne coupled with the distantly familiar scent of alcohol. "Law, I was so worried about you! I even remembered to call your phone, but you didn't answer at all... Why are you here?"

He ended up making him cry anyway. All of this and he still managed to screw things up. Law embraced Luffy gently and looked at him with soft eyes, "I'm sorry, Luffy. I just needed to think about some things and didn't want to come home right away with that and concern you."

Luffy frowned as the smell of alcohol wafted stronger from Law’s breath and wrinkled his nose. "Were you drinking?" he inquired. Law didn’t drink. Not since the time he’d gotten wasted at a beach-party and fucked Luffy in the middle of the beach, in broad daylight. And when a group of guys came up and started heckling them, the surgeon saw fit to invite them to join. When he’d finally sobered up enough, Law made him take a bath at least five times, Luffy recalled, scowling. Law shifted under him nervously and clenched his fists on Luffy's shirt. 

Resolutely, Law answered his boyfriend, "Yes... I thought I'd have a drink before going home and ended up talking with Zoro for longer than I meant to. I drank too much and... I'm really sorry, Luffy." He dropped his head, pressing his face into Luffy's chest as the younger man cradled his head. Law too recalled, at least the aftermath of that day, and registered Luffy’s upset. He wanted to curl into a ball and disappear. What did he do to deserve someone who loved him as much as Luffy?

Sanji and Zoro stood off to the side watching the scene unfold in amusement. Why weren't they married again? 

"Okay you love birds, Zoro and I need some alone time. Are you good to drive home, Law?" Sanji asked, a plastic smile plastered on his face. 

Zoro looked at Sanji incredulously. "There's no way he can drive home! He drank way too much! Do you want them to die?"

"I was  _ speaking  _ to Law..." Sanji retorted, his face flushing.

Law, taking the hint that he was not a welcome guest at the moment, shooed Luffy off of his lap and attempted to stand. Luffy looked at him worriedly but once he was shakily on his feet he gave a ‘thumbs up’ sign and took a couple of steps toward the door. Well, he tried to anyway, and tripped over his own feet narrowly missing the edge of the coffee table on his way down. Law grimaced and Luffy shot down to his side, quickly checking him for any signs of injury. Glowering at Sanji, the young Underground boss growled menacingly, "We'll be staying here tonight. Get blankets. And food. I'm hungry."

Zoro let out a low whistle before he turned down the hall and offered to get the blankets while Sanji figured out the food situation.

*****

About 45 minutes later two servers from Sanji's restaurant showed up with boxes full of food. One of the advantages of being friends with people like Sanji and Zoro was them owning their own restaurant and bar.  Sanji was able to get food for any occasion arranged in no time, since he had a fully staffed kitchen at his disposal. As he set the food out on the low coffee table he informed everyone proudly, "consider this meal as good as prepared by my own hands. My kitchen staff is all personally trained by me," Sanji beamed. Sure, they'd all eaten at his restaurant before, but never without him in the kitchen, and he seemed very excited for them to experience what he considered to be the truest test of his skill- the ability to train others to match his standards.

They all crowded around the low table, Sanji and Luffy using a couple of couch cushions. Luffy wasted no time, eager to get on with eating. "Thanks for the meal!" he called out before he began shoveling the food into his mouth as he was wont to do. With their leader having started in, everyone else began eating as well albeit with a bit less fervor. A few seconds later Luffy dropped his hand from his mouth, loudly thudding his fist on the table. Sanji looked up from his plate to meet eyes with the young gang boss. "Is something wrong with the food, Luffy?

"This stuff...is  _ awesome! _ " he exclaimed with his cheeks full of food, eyes shining with glee. "It tastes just like your cooking Sanji! It was good the other morning when I went but this time it's like you really made it yourself!"

Sanji blushed and ran a hand through his blonde locks, a bit flustered. "Oh, ah... Sunday there were a couple of new staffers so they're still in training. Thanks Luffy. That really means a lot to me." 

Law watched his boyfriend with a smile, glad that he seemed to be content again. From the corner of his eye, he caught Zoro staring at Luffy and looked over to him quizzically. Zoro’s eyes shifted to meet Law’s and the doctor winked at him. The former swordsman quickly averted his gaze and went on picking at his food.

Luffy nodded and resumed eating as did everyone else and before long they were all stuffed and resting on their haunches, joking, laughing and avoiding talking about their days. 

"Alright, either of you planning on taking a shower? I can get some sleeping clothes and stuff for you. The shower is in our room though." Sanji offered. 

Law hesitated only for a moment before accepting the offer, "Yes! Uh, yeah. We'll both be taking a shower,” he paused for a moment and then clarified, “Together... I'll still need help... but it'd make me feel better," he finished sheepishly. Between the headache and the dizziness, a shower would do him good. He relished the thought of hot water running over his skin, and of having some fun with Luffy while he was at it. He definitely wouldn’t behave like last time, and make sure to keep things private, but he couldn’t deny the dull throb of his groin constantly reminding him that he hadn’t exactly finished what he started earlier.

Sanji contemplated this for a moment before grinning and telling him excitedly to follow him. Law and the others all decided to get up and see what all the fuss was about. They crowded around Sanji as he opened his dresser drawers one after the other, pulling out articles of clothing from each and handing them to the men flanking his sides. Then he turned to Law with a particularly devious smile and slipped an arm around his shoulder to pull him closer to the dresser, forming a two man huddle. Law side-eyed him warily as Sanji slipped open a small drawer and slipped a couple of foil packets into Law's shirt pocket along with a tiny plastic bottle.  "It's condom safe," he whispered, causing Law's face to shoot crimson in the blink of an eye. ‘Am I that transparent right now?’ he thought. Maybe it was just a whim of his. 

"What's all this?" Law hissed at Sanji. "Aren't you a doctor? Shouldn't you know these things?" Sanji shot back, smirking. Law curled his hands into fists at his sides, tensing at having been so thoroughly found out. "Relax, Law. I'm just trying to help you out. You were dreaming about him earlier, right? Luffy? We saw you... you know...so I thought maybe..." 

At the realization of what Sanji was saying Law blanched and stumbled back, covering his mouth as though he were going to be sick. ‘Oh no… They  _ saw _ me? I’m such a fuck up…’ He felt as though he’d let Luffy down again, showing his perverse side to his friends. He knew he had a lot of issues, but to keep himself put together in front of Luffy’s crew was one thing he did fairly well, and he’d failed miserably tonight. What even possessed him to go out to drink? His mind quickly pulled up the reason but he chose to ignore the images of flamingo pink and perfect sneers that flashed into his mind.

Zoro glared at Sanji, "what did you say to him?"

"Nothing! I was just talking to him, trying to help. I didn't say anything bad!" Sanji countered, sounding flustered.

Law chimed in, "No, he didn't. I'm just not feeling so well after all. Better grab that shower quickly. Luffy, let's go." Maybe it would be better to drown his sorrows in water than whiskey...

Luffy, who had been standing off to the side inspecting his garments for the evening stepped up to Law and slipped his tall boyfriend's arm over his shoulder and began walking towards the bathroom, stumbling every few steps trying to keep them both balanced.

Law looked down at Luffy and apologized for being a burden to him. “You’re no burden to me, Law. I was worried but I’m just glad you’re okay.” The raven haired man smiled and nuzzled the top of Luffy’s head with his nose, causing them to stumble again. 

Zoro zipped over, ready to catch them and demanded that he be allowed to help them to the bathroom, adding that Luffy was too short to do a proper job of it anyway.

"Whaaat? That's stupid! You're not that much taller than me! I can do it just fine." Luffy felt indignant and pushed his friend away and continued trying to escort his boyfriend.

Zoro then came from behind them and swept Law off of the ground completely, shocking him and Luffy, and quickly walked into the shower room; Law protesting, a cross between embarrassment and feeling bad for Luffy, and Luffy still hanging onto his arm.

Sanji followed them into the room and asked smartly, "and how do you plan to undress and shower and wash and so on and so forth? Will Luffy do it for you or are you borrowing my husband for that too?"

Thinking Sanji’s fits of jealousy were starting to become cute, Law looked up at him and grinned from his spot, cradled in Zoro's arms, "Or you could do it for me. I'm not picky," he said flirtatiously, then he winked just before Zoro dropped him unceremoniously onto one of the two bathing stools present with a sneer. ‘I guess no one has a sense of humor tonight, huh.’ The thought rolled through his mind, but he found himself no less amused.  "Ow-ow-ow-ow! Okay okay! I'm sorry, bad joke," Law chuckled as Luffy pulled him into a headlock and noogied his head.

Luffy eyed his boyfriend suspiciously. He was definitely still drunk, and couldn’t be trusted not to do something crazy. A part of him did enjoy Law this way, because if only for a few hours, he seemed to let go of fall of his troubles and his past and be genuinely happy. He only wished that it was because of his existence that Law was happy, rather than because he forgot himself.

The other couple ensured they had all they needed; Sanji procured a couple of washcloths, and pointed them to the towels in the dressing room that connected the hall and the shower room, and then quickly exited, dragging Zoro away by the hand.

Once they were gone Luffy circled around to the front of Law and ordered him to lift his arms. Smiling dazedly, Law complied and Luffy grabbed the hem of his shift and lifted it over his head. The shirt got stuck as he tried to pull it off and Law reminded him that it was a button-down shirt, and that the collar would be too tight without undoing a couple of buttons at least.

Frowning at his own mistake, Luffy lowered the shirt and began unbuttoning it, clumsily. Law was endeared and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, pulling him closer. Exasperated, Luffy pushed a hand against Law’s face to give himself a few inches to continue undressing him. “Law, I have to get your clothes off so you can shower. Just give me a minute!”

Law loosened his hold, dropping his hands to either side of Luffy’s hips. “Alright. But hurry up would ya, Luffy? I want to taste you…” He nuzzled against Luffy’s navel and Luffy again pushed him back. Law was not making his job easy.

Finally managing to get the shirt unbuttoned, Luffy slid it off of Law’s shoulders slowly, almost reverently as he appreciated the beautifully sculpted musculature of his lover’s shoulders and back and chest. Law dropped his arms long enough to let the shirt fell to the floor, buttons clicking against the tile. Then he was tugging at Luffy’s shirt. “Now you,” he breathed the words against Luffy’s skin. Luffy bent forward and allowed him to pull his t-shirt over his head.

Tossing the shirt aside, Law fumbled at Luffy’s belt which held up jeans that were too large for him, as usual. Luffy clasped Law’s hand, stilling it, and told him to stand so he could take off his pants too.

Carefully Law stood with the aide of Luffy, giggling at his own unsteadiness. In a moment, Luffy had his boyfriend’s pants undone and he slid his hands into the waistband of his underwear so that he could slide both down over toned glutes, pausing to appreciate their firmness. He continued downward, slowly lowering the garments, revealing more living marble, inch by inch.

Law’s arousal was lively and twitched in anticipation of touch as Luffy’s breath caressed it. The wiry-framed man looked up at Law with hungry eyes as he took him into his hand and flicked his tongue across the tip. Law hissed at the powerfully good sensation and thought he might melt.

Luffy released him and told him to step out of his pants. Law leaned forward, bracing himself on Luffy’s shoulders and lifted each foot to allow Luffy to remove the pants from around his ankles. “Now I’m naked. What about you?” Law inquired, only half teasing. Luffy, took it as a serious request though and stood up so he could finish getting undressed.

As Luffy undid the button of his jeans, Law pulled his belt free of its loops and tossed it aside for later use. Then his mouth descended onto Luffy’s roughly as he attempted to remove his pants too. His towering form, leaning over further than usual due to his inability to balance properly caused Luffy to bend back as Law kissed him dramatically and he placed his hands on Law’s chest to brace himself and attempt to straighten up somewhat.

The small gesture worked and Law let up a bit with his kisses to stand a bit straighter. His body found itself unable to concentrate on more than one thing at once, and he miscalculated his grip on Luffy’s pants. His hands slipped away as he stood and suddenly he was falling backward faster than his body could right itself.

Luffy realized Law was retreating from him much too quickly and grabbed his arm to try and keep him upright. His pants threatened to slip off and instinctively, he grabbed onto them with one hand. His one-sided handle on Law was not enough to keep the teetering tall man steady on his feet and they stumbled backwards, bumping the stool and knocking down a bottle of shower gel. Law tried to bend to pick it up as Luffy was trying to get him upright and caused them to fall the rest of the way down with a thump, sending the other toiletries clattering across the floor.

“Law!” Luffy exclaimed as he went down. Law cringed at the sharpness of Luffy’s panicked voice. “I’m fine, Luffy. Are you okay?” Luffy still held his arm and nodded as he stood and tried to pull his boyfriend back to his feet. Running footsteps became audible and the couple simultaneously felt the urge to disappear. 

When the married couple burst through the doorway, they were faced with quite the sight.

Luffy stood shirtless, holding his beltless pants up one-handed with his belt having been tossed carelessly aside, bare ass-cheeks peeking from the top of his jeans, as he was leaning over a fully nude Law that was laying on the shower floor surrounded by toppled toiletries, pulling his arm trying to get him back to his feet. The embarrassed pair looked over to the doorway to see their friends stifling laughter as Zoro attempted to ask if they were okay.

Flushed pink, Luffy responded "We're fine! I've got it so you can go. Sorry about that!" He laughed nervously, hoping they wouldn’t press them about what happened. 

Law watched Zoro and Sanji as they surveyed the damage. He noted the way Sanji eyed his boyfriend, and himself. The blonde probably didn’t notice it, himself, the way he bit his lip as his eyes traveled up and down their bodies, unblinking. He wondered if he noticed his boner and shifted his legs, not necessarily to hide anything. Law switched his gaze to Zoro, who was already stepping into the room and licked his lips, then tentatively countered, "actually, we could probably use a bit of help..." His eyes flicked over to Luffy, then back to the doorway as he flushed a deeper red, "if you don't mind, Sanji." He directed his gaze straight into the blonde's brown eyes which, in turn, caused Sanji to blush as well. Law’s mouth twitched as he fought off a smirk at the thought of teasing the blonde a bit more.

Sanji averted his eyes and said, "ah, sure... I guess. We're all guys. It's not unusual to shower together now and then, right?" If Law recalled correctly, they’d all gone to a onsen together, but only once, before Sanji and Zoro had made things official between them. Now that he thought about it, wasn’t it right after that trip that the two got together? 

Luffy interrupted Law’s thoughts as he tugged again on his arm, finally getting him back to his feet. He quickly grabbed the stool and placed it under Law so he could sit back down. Luffy didn’t mind taking showers or baths together. They were all good friends, after all. But he still felt a bit peeved that he wasn’t trusted to take care of Law on his own. 

Zoro spoke up then, suggesting that it might be safer if they took a bath instead, since having Law stand clearly wasn't a good idea just yet.

Luffy perked at the idea, forgetting his grievance with their interference in his time with Law. He thought of their own bathroom, which only had a shower stall so they usually just sat under the spray, and he relished the idea of a real bath. For the first time since entering the shower room he took notice of just how large the tub was. He hurriedly went to run the water once the suggestion was made, vehemently agreeing, and paused when he realized he had no idea how to work their faucet, which did not have knobs, nor did he know what any of the other buttons on the control panel next to it did, for that matter. He started pushing buttons that seemed right but besides a series of beeps, nothing happened.

"Let me do it Boss," Zoro stated, his voice vibrating in Luffy's ear, all at once too close, the heat passing from his lips sending involuntary shivers down the younger's spine.

"O-oh. Yeah... Go ahead." Luffy uttered the words quietly and slipped away from Zoro, who had appeared at his side seemingly from thin air. 'How can someone so big move so fast and quiet?' he wondered, since he had no finesse at all in that area himself. He tucked his arms around Law's shoulders and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. Contentment thrummed through him as he stood swaying behind Law, in gentle anticipation of their bath. Sanji leaned against the wall behind them snickering at the sight, as Luffy still only had on his too-large jeans, which were sagging teasingly low around his hips, and Law sat naked, knees drawn up to his chest and buckled together in what might be perceived as a poor play at modesty. However, Law simply sat in a way that allowed his arousal much needed space so that, without even the friction of his own skin to rub against, it would go down with no further issues.

Zoro had the water running now, steam spilling over the sides of the tub as it filled. There were also colorful lights dancing below the surface and after a couple of minutes, a low hum started and then the water began to froth and bubble as the jets came to life.

"Bath will be ready soon. We usually wash up before getting in... Curly-brow's a bit of a head-case about it." He grinned as Sanji shot him a playful dirty look. 

Sanji rolled his eyes and pointed to the basins stacked under the shower faucet. "We only have one shower head, but you can just use one of those to wash up first."

Luffy nodded and grabbed one of the basins and began filling it with water while Sanji grabbed extra washcloths for himself and Zoro. It occurred to him that maybe they didn't need help after all if Law could just sit down to get washed up, but he kept it to himself since then he'd probably miss out on the bath, and it had been long… He would happily share the tub if it meant he could soak in it too.

Meanwhile Zoro stripped, throwing his clothes through the open door to the dressing area, and began soaking himself under the spray of the shower unabashedly. 

Law and Luffy stared at the spectacle before them- the large muscles bulging from his frame, the silvery scars crisscrossing his skin, and the vicious looking fresh scratches that trailed down his back and wrapped around his ribcage. Zoro turned around to find his shower gel that had been knocked away in the accident earlier, and for the first time the couple saw his large gauge nipple rings and noticed the faded bruising on the skin around them. ‘What kind of play are they into?’ Luffy thought to himself, furrowing his brow. Law though, smiled and lifted an eyebrow in interest.  When Zoro looked up, he found Law and Luffy's eyes on him, wide as saucers. 

He glanced down at himself, looking for anything untoward, "What? Do I look weird or something?" he asked, unable to see anything usual about his own appearance.

Law sat silently, pursing his lips as ideas ran through his mind about the sort of fun that Zoro and his husband got into. He tried to imagine the tiny blonde inflicting these kinds of marks onto the stud before him. 

Luffy though, needed an actual explanation. "Zoro! All of those marks on your skin! Don't they hurt? Will you be okay in the hot water?” His eyes dropped to below his friend's waist and bulged. He never noticed before how long and thick Zoro’s cock was, rightfully so. “And wow! Yours is huge like Law's! Does that mean mine is just small?" he quizzed in rapid succession. 

At the last question, all three looked at themselves and each other, wordlessly comparing, Law leaning forward, trying in vain to cover more of himself from prying eyes. He didn’t have anything to be ashamed of, but it would be pretty awkward if they realized that he had a raging hard-on throughout all of this.

Sanji had re-entered the room during Luffy's outburst and when he closed the door with an audible click, three pairs of eyes fell on him and travelled below his waist only to find a tightly wrapped and tucked towel in place. Luffy frowned, disappointed he couldn't complete his theory right then. Sanji had gone to light a cigarette at some point and puffed on it now before addressing the others as he tossed the washcloths over to Zoro.

"The marks," he exhaled a cloud of smoke, "are from my nails and teeth." Sanji smirked. " I can see from Law's back that you're no stranger to that. Zoro will be fine." With that, he walked over and picked up the shower gel then proceeded to wash Zoro's back as he puffed away at his cigarette. Zoro made it a point to cough dramatically to express his displeasure with the smoking. Law chuckled, both at Sanji’s observation, and at Zoro’s theatrics.

Luffy’s cheeks flamed at the jab from Sanji. He picked up one of the washcloths that Sanji gave them earlier and poured some of the shower gel onto it and lathered it up. He stood behind him and awkwardly dragged the washcloth across Law's back, trying to mimic Sanji's earlier actions with Zoro. He’d never been the one to wash Law’s body; It was always Law taking care of him. The cloth slopped lazily around the surgeon's neck and shoulders and slipped from Luffy's hand to the floor, landing between Law's feet. "Oh, my bad!" Luffy laughed and started to reach around to pick up the washcloth. He met with Sanji, who picked it up instead and began scrubbing Law's skin vigorously.

Why was everyone getting in the way tonight? "Hey! What are you doing?" Luffy fumed. ‘Stop touching my boyfriend!’ he wanted to scream. Sanji retorted curtly, " _ Cleaning _ him."

" _ I _ was cleaning him!" Sometimes Luffy wondered if Sanji picked fights on purpose.

" _ You _ were wetting him,  _ I _ am  _ cleaning _ him. Wash yourself up. Do it properly, or you're next." He put out his cigarette and flicked it at the drain.

Law closed his eyes, his head swimming again as his body swayed under the rigorous scrub down he was receiving. Opening them again, his eyes zoned in on Sanji’s navel as the blonde danced around him,washing every inch of skin he could reach.

Zoro, having rinsed off, chuckled and eased himself into the bath and leaned his head against the edge of the tub. 

Luffy  shed his pants and kicked them into a corner, grumbling the whole time, and scrubbed and polished himself until his skin was pink and shiny even after he rinsed off. ‘ _ How’s that for clean _ !’ He felt rather proud of himself as he showed Sanji how clean he was, grinning in satisfaction at the squeaking sound when he dragged his finger across it. it Sanji laughed. "You look like your skin is made of latex!" Luffy chuckled at that too and then grinning wide, remembering that there was a prize in all this, "it's okay now, right? I can go in?" Sanji laughed again and nodded his assent. "Yahoo!" Luffy hollered as he jumped in, swinging his legs through his arms braced on the edge of the tub, and splashing Zoro in the process, who sputtered and then pulled him into a headlock before dunking him under the water. ‘Ahh, this feels so good… Maybe we can get a bath tub?’ He thought as he looked over to his boyfriend, watching him get cleaned with a seriousness he could never carry out himself.

Law looked on, still in a bit of a daze, as Sanji continued his assault on invisible grime, cleaning Law's neck and arms and chest first. He grimaced and winced at the gruff manner in which he was treated. Sanji slowly circled him and the rough scrubbing on his skin eased up as he began working on Law’s back, where deep red trails were etched in, wrapping around his rib cage. not unlike the very marks he left on his own husband. "He does a number on you, huh?" Sanji muttered as he navigated carefully the not quite healed wounds. "We all wear our lovers marks, don't we?" came the gently spoken reply.

Sanji contemplated this for a moment. "I don't see any marks on Luffy, besides maybe a few hickeys," he prodded, teasingly. 

"Ah... Luffy... wears his marks where others can't see them." Law thought about his own statement and the truth of it. He knew that all of the troubles he put Luffy through wore him down, though his boyfriend never really showed signs of it. The scars were there. Times of rejection and the harsh way that he’d treated him in the past, and even the way things were now. How he held his secrets back. The fact that the name he called in his sleep wasn’t Luffy’s. Law knew that he hurt him, daily. How he wanted to change things. To make his words untrue. He contemplated this, in silence.

Sanji stopped moving for a moment which shook Law from his thoughts. Seconds later, he was pushed from the stool by surprisingly strong hands, and he landed hard on his hands and knees, the sudden jostling riling up his headache a bit. Irritated at the rather rude treatment, he seethed, "A little warning next time?"

"Sorry, sorry! I wasn't thinking... There'll be a next time?" The two stared blankly at each other before chuckling and waving it off. He must have been lost in thought too, Law mused.

"Actually, stay like that for a moment." 'Make my life easier...' Sanji continued in his head as he nudged the stool out of the way and kneeled behind Law. 

Zoro tilted his head back on the lip of the tub to see what was going on. Luffy turned to look too, leaning over the edge of the tub, rocking his head side to side as it rested on his arm. ‘Hmm…’ Luffy tried to recall if he’d ever seen Law in such a compromising position, or if he had ever been at all before now. He giggled quietly at his own imaginings and watched as the two finished up.

"What are you doing, blondie?" inquired Law, but he didn't need to wait for a response because Sanji began running the warm washcloth over the backs of his thighs and then around to the front. He tensed up at the decidedly more intimate position, feeling a warm flush creep into his cheeks. "You did say you weren't picky about who helped you earlier," Sanji remarked slyly. He worked his way up, covering the raven haired man's backside in suds. Law couldn’t deny that it felt good, letting someone else scrub his body. ‘Would Luffy do this if I asked?’ he pondered as he shifted the weight resting on his arms. The sinewy muscle of the surgeon rippled beneath the barrier of the washcloth, all leanness and definition. Sanji’s hand suddenly slipped between his legs as he uttered, "pardon me," before he began to clean Law’s groin area, careful not to hurt him but thorough as ever, and then thoroughly cleaned between his cheeks as well. Law froze, wondering if the blonde noticed his arousal and tried to find the words or the motivation to stop him, but found himself unable to speak out against what was happening. Biting back a moan, he reminded himself he was just getting help with the shower  _ he _ wanted to take in the first place. And if a bath would make Luffy happy, he could put up with this much to make it happen. He began to think perhaps Sanji didn’t notice when he felt a firmness press against his leg briefly as his friend - they were friends too, right?-finished up the job. 

Abruptly, the scrubbing ended, with Sanji slowly rising to his feet. His voice sounded almost feeble as he apologized awkwardly, "Sorry about that. I thought it would be better if it wasn't staring me in the face, and then you wouldn't have to stand... Anyway. We're done." 

‘Was that just…’ Law refused to let himself complete the thought. He jolted as the spray of the water hit his skin, rinsing away the soap lather. When Sanji hung the shower head and came to help him up, Law inwardly protested the loss of the comforting warmth flowing over him, and was glad that his arousal had subsided- at least for the time being. But then he was back on his feet and being led over to the tub carefully by this deceptively strong man. Law managed to climb into the tub, using Sanji’s hand for support as he stepped in, and eased himself into the hot water. Decidedly, this was better even than the shower.

Once comfortably seated in the water, he turned to say ‘thank you’ to Sanji, but the blonde had already abandoned his side and gone back to washing himself. Law sank himself until his nose was just above water level. From his position, he faced Sanji’s direction and so he idly watched the man as he quickly tended to himself. Law wasn’t sure why, but he was very curious about just what was under that towel. Maybe he just wanted to confirm what he thought he felt earlier. The idea thrilled him a bit, in a ‘this is flattering’ sort of way. 

Sanji worked on all of his exposed skin before finally removing the towel, turning his back to the audience. Law started to frown in disappointment, but it quickly dissipated into raised eyebrows and the upward tug of a corner of his mouth as he caught the briefest glimpse of the blonde’s erection. Sanji did hide it pretty well, and if it had not been for brushing up against him earlier, even Law would have missed it. He licked his lips as the tasty looking chef pulled his washcloth between his legs and  slid it back and forth, a fairly discreet way of cleaning that area with so many pairs of eyes present. Yet, as quickly as he started, he stopped with an awkward jolt and began to rinse off.

Law watched as Sanji grabbed the previously discarded towel, draping it cleverly over his arm in front of him, and addressed his friends over his shoulder, "I'm actually feeling pretty tired, so I'm gonna skip the bath, but enjoy yourselves. Zoro. If I'm sleeping already, wake me up when you're done. I missed you today." With a wink, he turned back toward the door and quickly made his exit.

When the door to the shower room clicked closed, Law exhaled through his mouth under the water, blowing bubbles and earning a fit of giggles from Luffy. He scooted himself up into a normal sitting position and commented out loud, “ _ That _ was interesting…” 

Zoro spoke up then, “Did you like what you saw?” He leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees, and looked Law straight in the eyes.

Feigning ignorance, Law chuckled lightly and asked Zoro what he meant by that.

“If you had heat vision, my husband would’ve been on fire,” he responded cooly.

Well. He’d been found out. Law smiled and sat back, spreading his arms along the edge of the tub.

“He’s not bad, your husband.”

Luffy’s head snapped over to Law, his expression begging more of an explanation. He’d been distracted, observing the patterns of the colorful LED lights that lined the floor ring of the tub, and playing with the jets, testing the redistribution of force as he covered one or two with his hands. But now there was what sounded to be interesting conversation about to take place.

Zoro nodded in agreement, and grinned. “Not bad? My babe is the hottest thing in the East!” he exclaimed and then followed quickly, “eh, no offense, Luffy.” 

Law laughed and playfully asked, “And what about me? No offense to Luffy, but it’s fine if it’s me?” 

Zoro’s face turned, what Law thought to be, a rather attractive shade of red as he looked away and conceded that, yes, Law looked good too.

“But not like my Sanji!” he quickly added. In elaboration, he went on, “I was never really that interested in anyone, ya know? Women, men, whatever. But when I look at the fucking blonde out there… my heart goes wild and I feel like I can take on anything, if it’s for his sake…” he trailed off, suddenly embarrassed of his confession.

Law mulled it over, and decided not to ask if Sanji was Zoro’s first. The complexities that kind of question could bring up weren’t exactly what Law wanted to discuss tonight. 

“So, have you ever had sex with someone besides Sanji, Zoro?”

Law’s eyes bulged as the question flew out of Luffy’s mouth. Wasn’t that exactly the type of question he didn’t want to ask?

Zoro seemed to contemplate his answer for a moment before responding, “Yeah, I’ve done it a couple times with some girls Sanji brought home a long time ago. Before we were together. I did it because he told me to. Said he’d regret if the only thing I ever knew was him.”

Realization set in, Zoro answered his question without him having to ask. Still he confirmed it with a statement. “Sanji was your first. Ever?”

“Ever.”

Luffy chimed in, “Law is my first! I’m just like you, Zoro! Law told some guys on the bea-”

Law grabbed Luffy and clapped a hand over his mouth. “Luffy, I thought we agreed never to talk about that again…” he pleaded. 

As if remembering something important, Luffy exclaimed, “Oh yeah! I forgot... My bad! Anyway, Law is the only one who makes me feel good. And I love him so I don’t need anything else.”

Not that Law hadn’t heard him say similar things before, but hearing those words from Luffy had Law feeling so enamoured at that moment. He swept Luffy into his arms and kissed him sweetly before pulling the smaller man onto his lap, accidentally causing the water to splash Zoro.

Zoro chuckled and splashed them back playfully, and warned, “None of that funny business in the tub, got it? That pervy-cook would freak!”

“AH right… Back to blondie… I’ve been meaning to ask you something. At the bar, you mentioned you guys were having some trouble recently?” Law inquired, shifting Luffy in his lap.

Luffy felt the semi-hard cock of his boyfriend pressing against his soft flesh, and tried his best to ignore it, knowing that in this state, Law would be unquenchable. He’d have him all to himself later and then they could do all kinds of naughty things. He giggled to himself; He was so devious!

“Eh? You and Sanji? What kind of trouble?” Luffy asked, curious, since he hadn’t noticed anything wrong.

Zoro fiddled with his thumbs and leaned back. “Yeah. No. Not trouble really. It’s just been a couple of days… Sanji has been…” he searched his vocabulary and could come up with nothing better to describe the strange way he’d been acting. “Odd.” He lifted his hands, cupping some water in them, and poured it over his face, dragging his fingers along his short wavy locks. “It’s like he’s depressed or something. But, he’s been on this power trip lately and I don’t know what to make of it so I’ve just been going with it.”

“You like it.” Law’s grin turned cheshire like before laughing. 

“Well that’s just it. I don’t  _ dislike _ it. It’s different. And fun. I’ve never seen him like this, and when he’s on about it, he seems to enjoy it a lot. So of course it makes me happy...”

“Wait, wait, wait…” Law interrupted. “Are you saying that sassy piece of ass of yours is  _  topping you _ ?” Law laughed again, harder this time, enough that his whole body shook.

Zoro flushed bright red, retorting, “What’s wrong with that? What feels good, feels good. And he’s really getting into it so I don’t want to refuse him. Anyway, that’s not the problem.” He paused, biting his lip before continuing. “It’s that he seems so depressed afterward. Like he’s come off a high or something.”

“Do you think he’s doing drugs?” Law asked, turning serious.

“No! Of course not. He just… I don’t know.” Zoro’s face was pained. It was clear that whatever was going on with his husband really bothered him.

“Does something happen before he gets depressed, in particular I mean?”

“No. Not that I noticed anyway. One minute he’s all over me, doing… all kinds of weird stuff… the next, we’re done and he’s kind of… sulky?”

“What kind of weird things?” Law pressed. He was starting to get a hunch. It all sounded familiar to him somehow.

“Well. He gets kind of… rough. And bossy. And he makes me do embarrassing things… but he made us pick some kind of stop words or something-”

“Safety words…” law interjected.

“Yeah. Safety words… but it’s not like I ever use them. Whatever he does is great. I love it, I love him so I don’t get it.”

Law nodded in understanding. The pieces fit. He scooted Luffy off of his lap and moved across the large tub to stand in front of Zoro. “I see.” Law’s face was serious but there was a playful tone in voice as he posed his next question. He leaned in close to Zoro, close enough that his breath tickled the large mans lips. “Mr. Roronoa… are you a masochist?”

Zoro seemed to shrink as he ducked his head to his shoulders. “Maso-what?”

Law smiled at this and ran his tongue over his teeth. “Do you like… things like this?” He grabbed hold of one of Zoro’s nipple rings and tugged it, eliciting a gasp of shock from the other man. Law shifted his fingers back to pinch the skin of Zoro’s pert nub. “Does this feel good to you?” he whispered in his ear.

Zoro’s nostrils flared and he clenched and flexed his fists under the water as his breathing turned shallow and rapid. Law released him and backed up, taking his place back on the other side of the tub.

“So you are.” Law confirmed. 

“I am what?” Zoro said, a bit irritated and indignant.

“A masochist. And it would seem your husband has figured that out.” Law was positively gleeful having realized what a fun couple Luffy- and his, by extension, friends were. ‘How amusing.’ Perhaps he could help them out a bit, to make up for his faux pas evening.

“What the hell is that?” Zoro demanded. 

“You’ve never heard the term?” Honestly, Law wasn’t that surprised if Sanji was all he’d ever known. “A masochist gets off on things like pain and embarrassment. Like you.”

“I do NOT get off on pain.” Zoro was starting to get upset at these strange accusations. 

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of. It’s common, really. And, I think your husband is a perfect match for you. From what you say, he enjoys giving you what you want. You say this happened recently?” Law prodded.

“The morning after our anniversary he started doing this stuff. We got in a little argument, something about I never let him do things for me. It was stupid.” Zoro frowned as he recalled the altercation.

Law fell silent for a minute, reaching out to Luffy to stroke his hair as he contemplated things. “I want to help you,” he said, finally breaking the silence.

“It sounds to me like this. You are a masochist. Sanji is a Sadist- that is, someone who likes giving people like you what you want. Only, he’s not really the dominant type, is he?”

“Not usually, no.” Zoro answered truthfully. “He usually just goes along with whatever I say. He only gets like that when…” he trailed off, not wanting to say the words.

“Got it. So, he thinks to give you what you want, he has to be domineering. Makes sense, since that is the way things are often depicted. But  _ I _ think maybe his depression is coming from this...act… he’s putting on for you. He’s trying to be something he’s not to give you something he senses that you need.”

“I didn’t ask him to do this! He just-”

“I didn’t say you asked for it. I  _ said _ that he  _ sensed _ it in you. And I’d bet that he’s feeling guilty afterward, thinking he’s gone too far, and that he’s hurt you, and most importantly… he feels bad for enjoying it himself.”

Zoro seemed to mull over Law’s words for a while before answering. “But I told him I like it… I even let him put a collar on me-”

Luffy jumped in this time, intrigued, “you have a collar?!” His eyes glittered with excitement, obviously curious about this collar. “Where is it? Don’t you wear it?” His eyes darted around looking for anything that resembled a collar, not considering that they were in a shower room and it likely, would not be in there.

Law chuckled and pulled Luffy back into his lap. “Shh, you’re too loud. Zoro, he gave you a collar?”

The man nodded, “yeah. He asked me to be his, though I don’t really get it, since we’re married anyway. But I said yes. I’ve always been his, since before he knew it.”

Touched at the sentiment, Law and Luffy responded in tandem, “Aww!” Law continued, “that’s so sweet. But. That’s that and this is this. He’s feeling guilty. Trust me. I went through it with Luffy for a long time. I still do at times. And the thing that got me past it- that gets me past it- is that Luffy shows me, every time, how much he loves it, and how much he loves me. That he’s not fragile.”

Luffy nuzzled under Law’s chin, and nodded. “I’m gonna be King of the Underground. So of course I won’t break easily.”

Law added, “and you won’t either. He just needs to see that.” He looked at Luffy, then locked eyes with Zoro. “Let’s have sex.”

Luffy popped up at the sudden outrageous suggestion, knocking his head against Law’s chin. “Ow! Damn it Luffy! I could’ve bit my tongue!”

“What do you mean ‘let’s have sex!’” the young boss exclaimed. This was going to be the beach all over again, wasn’t it.

“Calm down. Let me explain.” He rubbed his chin as Zoro just stared at him quizzically.

“If you show him that you truly enjoy it, that it’s not just something he’s doing in vein. See’s someone else like him who enjoys it… maybe it’ll help him past that mental hump.” As an afterthought he tacked on, “oh, and you should try asking for it sometimes. Tell him what you want, and he’ll know he’s not going too far.”

As crazy as it sounded, it made sense to Zoro and he was all for trying it. But he had a few questions first. “How would we do this? I can’t just go to him and say ‘Law said we should have sex to show you something.’”

Law responded immediately having already thought up a plan. “Simple. You guys will just join in with me and Luffy. We’ll start and you can join in whenever. That way, everyone is having fun and it’s not just you and me… which, judging by the way he acted when he first got home, would not go over well.”

“And he said  _ I’m _ the jealous one.”

“You’re both jealous. And it’s cute.” Law responded. Not giving Zoro a chance to retort he continued, “Now. You know how safe words work, right? Luffy and I use something similar. We use colors. ‘Red’ means stop, ‘green’ means go. ‘Yellow’ is cautionary. It may be because someone is about to cum, because they’ve reached a threshold, or just need a short break. If there’s ever a ‘red’, everything stops. That’s the end. Simple, right?”

Luffy and Zoro nodded. Law slapped Luffy in the back of the head. “Of course you know, dummy.” Luffy smiled broadly and laughed. Law couldn’t resist kissing him, glad he was smiling, not frowning as he expected.

“We’ll all just go out there and have fun. By the way, I don’t bottom. Ever.” Law had his reasons, despite the dreams that constantly made him feel so good.He smiled and looked back and forth between the other two men.

“Any questions?” he posed.

“How are we supposed to catch you?” Zoro asked. He’d been wondering about that since it was mentioned.

“Just give us a few minutes and then come to the living room for something. That should be enough. We’ll be ready. Right Luffy?”

“We’re doing this tonight?” Zoro asked, incredulously. 

Law hummed in affirmation. “What better night, what better time than now?” He had a point.

Luffy nodded. “No matter how much you like it though, Law is mine. You can’t have him. I won’t give him to you, got it?”

The other two men laughed hard at that and Luffy began to throw a fit about being teased. They assured him it was a one time thing, and started a short splash war before Law called them to order. “Alright. let’s get going. I feel better, and we’ve been in here for a while.”

The three emerged from the tub, and the others were pleased to see Law was, in fact, able to do so without falling or tripping. They still thought it best that he lean on Zoro for support, at least until they were away from the slippery tiles.

They made their way to the dressing room, toweled off and tossed on their pajama bottoms, still too warm from the bath to bother with the tops. Except Luffy. He was rather fond of the matching pajama set with dinosaurs printed all over the fabric and insisted he wear both pieces. “Luffy, could you get the stuff out of my shirt pocket?” Law requested as he toweled his hair off a bit more. Luffy retrieved the lube and condoms Sanji had slipped his boyfriend earlier and placed them in his own pocket.

As they prepared to exit the bathroom, Luffy noticed a black leather circle sitting off in the corner of the sink. His eyes grew wide. “Zoro, is that your-”

“Yeah. It’s my collar.” He thought about it for a moment and wondered if any of what the two men with him right now suggested was true. Picking up the hefty collar reverently, he held it up to his neck and looked in the mirror. He adored the reflection staring back at him and began fumbling with the buckle to put it on. 

“Need a hand?” Law reached out to help Zoro with his collar but the burly man knocked his hand away.

“Don’t touch it. It’s...sorry. I just think it wouldn’t feel right if someone else did this…”

Law nodded in understanding and smirked. ‘These two are incredible.’ he thought as Zoro put the collar back in it’s place on the sink counter, then muttered (to himself surely), I’ll do that later. He turned and offered his arm to Law for balance.

Zoro and Law left the bathroom first, the latter holding on to the sturdy forearm of Sanji's husband. His balance was much better now, and without having to say so, they all felt relieved. Luffy came out behind them grinning, towel slung over his shoulder, wearing the full set of pajamas Sanji lent him, proudly. 

They walked over to the door of the bedroom and stopped. Zoro slowly removed his arm from Law's grasp. "You got it from here?" Law nodded and gave him a crooked grin. "Thanks." He winked and opened the door, bending at the waist with a sweeping gesture of his arm. “After you, my love,” he said quietly to Luffy.

They exited out into the hallway and headed to the living room, Luffy tossing a loud "good night!" over his shoulder. "Be quiet! What time do you think it is, you idiot!" The scolding came from Law and Luffy laughed then quietly apologized, "my bad..." There was a soft click as Zoro closed the door behind them.

*****

As soon as the door closed, Law pounced on Luffy. Grabbing his waist from behind he leaned in and kissed the long slender neck of his boyfriend and dragged his tongue upward.

“Luffy… I’ve been waiting for this all night,” he breathed into the smaller man’s ear. Then turning him around, Law smashed their lips together as he walked them into the front of the apartment.

Luffy tried to protest but Law was already lowering them to the floor in front of the coffee table. Undoing the drawstring to his borrowed pants, he whispered to Luffy. “Sorry, I’m gonna have to tease you a bit tonight… If I make you cum right now, you’ll pass out and miss all the fun. I don’t wanna do this without you.” Luffy looked up at Law from his back with a face of understanding.

Law caressed the side of Luffy’s face, trailing his fingers down his fine jawline and tracing his thumb over thin but soft lips. “I’ll be doing it here.” Law stated as he gently pressed his thumb between those lips, hooking his nail on his boyfriend's bottom row of teeth. “I love you.”

The man adjusted his position until he was just above Luffy’s head, facing toward his feet. Taking himself in hand, he aimed his crown at Luffy’s lips. “Open wide, Luffy…” Law muttered as he stuffed himself into his boyfriend’s waiting mouth and then leaned forward, supporting his weight on his arms.

Instinctively, Luffy’s hands flew up to Law’s hips to hold him at bay, and Law paused his movements, waiting for further feedback. If Luffy pushed, he’d backup and stop. If he pulled through… Law fought his impatience as his boyfriend adjusted, willing his throat to relax so that Law could fuck it without causing him undue stress.

Luffy slid his hands along the curves of Law’s body until they came to reset on his ass. Gently he squeezed the fleshy mounds and pulled him in further. 

Following Luffy’s pace, Law sunk himself slowly in and out of the small, tight throat column of the other man, gradually picking up speed until the hands acting as guard rails dropped away. Then he began thrusting in earnest, his grunts and moans growing more feral with each one.

He drew up into an almost sitting position and tilted Luffy’s head back further by the chin. Holding it there with thumb of one hand, he used the other to grip his throat. Feeling his own cock rippling through Luffy’s neck was exquisite and it was not long before he was cumming, shooting a heavy load directly into his lover’s digestive system with a low growl.

He pressed his hips forward against Luffy’s mouth as the aftershocks course through him, until he felt the light taps on his thighs. He pulled out and Luffy sucked in a long ragged breath. He was panting heavily and his pajama bottoms were tented as he shifted his legs restlessly, searching for friction to help ease his frustration.

“You were so good, Luffy. Thank you. They should be here any minute now, baby. Why don’t I get you ready now.” Law suggested, backing up a bit more to give Luffy room to turn over.

Luffy nodded energetically as he maneuvered onto his hands and knees. He’d been anticipating this for a while and was happy to finally have some relief, if not release. 

“Lean on the table.”

Luffy did as he was told and crawled over to the table, then placed his arms on it and leaned over them. Law shuffled up behind him and pulled the dino-print pants down, letting them fall around Luffy’s knees. He pushed those knees further apart and bent down to lick his boyfriends quivering entrance, which earned him a high pitched moan.

Law chuckled quietly and said playfully, “I wish we had all the time in the world for me to eat you up. But I think we’re running out of time.” The noises from the bedroom that had started soon after they left it had ceased a couple of minutes ago, and Law took that to mean the guys were probably warmed up by now.

He rummaged through the pile on the floor where Luffy had placed the lube and condoms as well and separated those items from the rest for easy access. Then flipping the cap open, he drizzled the oil lubricant all over his fingers and dripped it down the crack of Luffy’s ass, where he watched it run over the pretty pink ring housed there.

Law slid his oil slicked fingers over the pucker, taking delight in Luffy’s reactions- how he pressed himself back, seeking penetration, and gave him the option, “one finger or two?”

“Three,” Luffy responded. He wanted to be fucked right now and no, one or two fingers weren’t going to be enough.

Grinning broadly, Law held two of his fingers together and pressed them against his lover's entrance. “You’ll have three shortly. Let’s not get carried away.” Nodding, Luffy exhaled slowly as he pushed himself back onto Law’s hand. He rocked himself back and forth a few times, distributing the lube along his insides, and Law added a bit more for good measure. Then the glide became comfortable and Luffy sighed in contentment.

Law twisted his fingers around, massaging his boyfriend from the inside. “It feels good?” he asked, and received the reply, “It feels  _ so _ good…” Law tossed his head back as a tremor traveled through his body. The uniquely innocent depravity of Luffy always set his body on fire, and tonight was no exception.

Law quickened his pace and began ramming his fingers into Luffy, who began to cry out openly in turn.

“Shh, Luffy. You have to be quieter, at least for another moment or two, until those guys get out here.” He moved his free hand to Luffy’s mouth and stuck his fingers in it, feeling his groin tug when Luffy started licking and sucking them. Law was already getting hard again, which was fine, since he’d need it soon enough. The others had arrived.

*****

Sanji stood in the dark hallway staring at them, mouth agape. They didn’t turn to look at or acknowledge him there. They didn't watch the thoughts fly out of his head as he just stared in wonderment at the sight before him. They didn't listen when he finally remembered to breathe, or take heed of the soft clap of his hand over his own mouth as he stifled the sound of that breath. They simply continued until the blonde was ready to make himself known.

Sanji watched as Law fucked Luffy with his hand roughly. It rammed into Luffy, who was bent over the low table, arms behind him spreading himself apart, with the borrowed pajamas at his knees. Whose face was pressed against the inlaid glass, drool streaming from his mouth as he licked and sucked at Law's other hand which was doing a poor job at muffling the lewd sounds escaping his throat. He rocked against the table with each thrust, eyes screwed shut in pleasure.

Law leaned forward and whispered “It’s show time, love. They’re here,” in Luffy's ear before drawing his hand out carefully and leaving Luffy a quivering mess still leaned over the table, arms coming to rest at his sides. Law retrieved the condom and lube bottle Sanji had slipped to him earlier. Out the corner of his eye, he noticed Zoro sneaking up behind Sanji and tapped Luffy inconspicuously to get his attention, jerking his head slightly in the direction of the hall. 

Sanji panicked. It was too late. Luffy's eyes were open now, and Law had turned his gaze in their direction. Sanji tried to turn around but he bumped into Zoro, who held him in place."Sanji." The sound of his name coming off of Zoro's lips set his cheeks aflame. "Sanji, look. They don't mind at all."

True to his word, Law smirked and continued the task at hand, as he tore open the condom wrapper and slid the rolled sheath over Luffy's cock. "I forgot," Law started as he opened the second condom, "that you gave me these. Thanks. Sorry about your table. I'll clean it later," he finished as he slid his own bottoms down, exposing his ass and erect cock, donning the other condom himself.

Law went back to playing with Luffy, adding more lube, using three fingers now to loosen him up. Sanji seemed to be shocked at the sight of his boss being savaged.

He slowly made his way toward the couple and sat on the floor a few feet away. Zoro came up behind him and sat down too, embracing his husband from behind. “Zoro I…” Sanji began turning his head towards Zoro’s face, but his husband ate the rest of his words, sealing his mouth over Sanji’s lovingly. 

‘They’re so loving…’ was Law’s thought as he took in the display. He decided to move things along, if they were going to have any chance of doing it tonight. 

“What’s your color,” Law asked out loud in a clear voice to get the attention of the others- in particular Sanji. He slowed his movements as he waited for a response. Sanji and Zoro paused their kiss to look over and see what was happening.

“G-green. Green!” Luffy responded immediately, wiggling his backside against Laws hand. This brought a huge grin to Law’s face as he looked over to Zoro and Sanji. “So he says. Yellow means slow down or pause… Red, everything stops. He’s never thrown me a red card though.” He chuckled as he drew back his hand and tucked his pinky in with the others before slowly working his way back in. 

“Understand? The same goes for all of us.” Law stated with command in his voice. The married couple nodded their agreement.

Satisfied that everyone understood how to play the game, Law turned his attention back to Luffy, who was letting out a steady stream of moans as Law breached him deeper and deeper with his hand. 

Sanji and Zoro looked on as Law prepared Luffy, each feeling more turned on than they cared to admit. ‘Do they do this every time?’ was the unspoken question on both of their tongues. It seemed… excessive. Zoro didn’t know what to expect when they’d agreed to this, but this was still a bit surprising. It certainly wasn’t bad though.

Law withdrew his hand again and lined up against Luffy’s entrance. Luffy arched his back, angling his hips for better access. “Good boy, Luffy. You’re so good…” Law murmured and slid his hands up the smaller man's back, pressing his thumbs along the sides of his spine, where they came to rest at the lowest point of his arch. He pushed down, causing the curve to deepen and curled his fingers around his sides. Then with a swipe of his tongue over his lips, he pushed himself in, all the way to the base of his penis, in one shot. Luffy cried out Law’s name and reached back to grab him. Law let go with one arm and took hold of the reaching hand, then bent the arm up behind him, and interlaced their fingers over Luffy’s back.

Law leaned forward and began pounding into Luffy’s ass hard and fast. He grunted and moaned as he thrust in and out, occasionally praising Luffy and peppering his back with kisses.

Sanji absently began touching himself as he watched the brutal sex between Law and Luffy. Zoro pressed his chest against Sanji’s back and nipped at his ear. “Do you wanna do that too?” he asked quietly before adding, “Sanji.”

Sanji shivered. He would never get used to that way Zoro said his name. So wantingly. Breathlessly. 

Zoro pressed on, “Just do what makes you happy. It’s enough for me. I like everything you do to me, and for me. You’re the perfect husband. I couldn’t ask for more.” With that Zoro crawled from behind him and circled around until he was in front and tilted his head up at Sanji expectantly. Would he go for it? 

Law mentally gave a thumbs up to Zoro for his efforts. “That’s right. Let him know that it’s welcome. That you trust him”

Sanji responded, “Are you sure this is what you want? I can’t go easy if we’re going to keep up with those two.” He flashed a crooked smile at Law who was slightly taken aback, but acknowledged the challenge with a hum and a wink. ‘Sure, have some fun with us... ‘ He had an inkling that Sanji still didn’t realize what they had in store.

Zoro replied, “I want for you to enjoy yourself. Fuck me until I forget my name.”

Law whistled quietly at that and grinned even more broadly as he devastated his own boyfriend, mercilessly burrowing into his abdomen with animalistic thrusts. He felt fantastic right now and hoped Luffy felt the same, as he drilled into him.

The surgeon heard a soft growl come from Sanji just before he snatched Zoro’s pants off completely. Then he pressed his husband’s legs up until his lower back curled up off the floor and held him there as he buried his slick tongue into Zoro’s tight hole.

“Aah…Wait!  San...ji,” Zoro whimpered, face flushing. “Not...this is embarrassing... “ The green-haired man covered his face with a forearm, as he pleaded, his twitching entrance betraying his words.

Sanji pulled back from their kiss, a trail of saliva hanging from his lips. “Okay,” Sanji stated, voice ragged, “You want me to fuck you, right?” A dark smirk crossed his face. “Then...I’ll screw you through the floor.” He pulled a condom from his pocket and called over to Law for the lubricant.

Law smirked and tossed the blonde the small bottle. His gaze stayed in their direction as he pounded into Luffy, who was wailing and begging to cum. 

Sanji poured the lube and tossed it back. Law caught it one handed and  placed it on the table. ‘Those two are lost in their own little world now.’ He thought about how to get them engaged in more than each other before the night ended just like that. He slowed his pace down to a lazy grind against Luffy’s ass before he decided just how to take control of the evening. If they were going to do this, may as well go all the way.

Law pulled out, opting to change gears now. Luffy keened, scratching and pulling at his lover to get him to stay, fill him back up. “No, please, Law! I’m so close! I wanna cum now!” Luffy begged, but Law was already standing up. He plunged his fingers into his own hole, trying to reach that sweet spot Law had been attacking moments ago. He continued whining, unable to reach deep enough on his own.

Law ignored Luffy’s tantrum, knowing that he’d be taken care of in just a minute. “Oi. You have more condoms in that drawer?” Law addressed Sanji, who grunted acknowledgement as he continued fucking Zoro.

Law kicked off his pants, deciding he wouldn’t really need them for a while. He wandered down the hall to the bedroom on his own, his steps only wavering once. The headache was definitely gone and he was glad to feel normal again. He hoped against hope that he wouldn’t have a hangover in the morning as he looked into the small drawer of the dresser that Sanji opened before. Piles of condoms, more lube, and a few of his (no doubt, smaller) toys were all jumbled up inside. ‘Well, well, well…’ he thought, highly amused at the chef’s collection. He grabbed a handful of condoms and another bottle of lube and returned to the living room. 

He stood there for a minute, watching Sanji slam into Zoro with appreciation for his hip movements. ‘Not bad’. “Let’s switch things up,” the raven haired surgeon suggested finally, his lips curling up as everyone paused to look at him. TIme to make things even more interesting.

Zoro glared up at him from beneath Sanji. “Can this wait? Kinda in the middle of something,” he said with chagrin.

Law scoffed and shook his head. “Luffy, go suck off Zoro. Don’t let him cum, “ Law commanded. Luffy groaned, halting his personal playtime and did as he was told, wordlessly straddling Zoro’s head, facing toward Sanji. He didn’t talk, just leaned forward and took Zoro’s length into his skilled mouth. Sanji, who had stilled, but was still inside of Zoro, jolted as his husband clenched around him. He began slowly moving his hips again, Zoro moaning nonstop at the added stimulus.

Law approached them and seemed to debate just where he’d like to fit in. “Zoro, how good is your husband at giving head?” Zoro could not respond, his mind lost to the throes of lust. “Mm? I guess I’ll find out myself,” he continued as he approached Sanji, stripping off the used condom. ‘I’ll just distract them a bit, and we’ll get this party started!’ he thought. In the back of his mind, he wondered if he wanted something more than just helping the other couple out.

He wondered if Sanji was as submissive as he thought. His curiosity about the two added partners of the evening would not be sated until he pushed all of their buttons. Standing beside Sanji, Law took himself in hand and stroked a few times, letting a bead of pre-cum form at the tip. “Lick it off,” he commanded, gently. Sanji looked up at Law and then back at Zoro, checking for the okay. Law stood there patiently, not wanting to force it, even though they all had the signals if anyone was uncomfortable. Sanji swallowed. He opened his mouth and began to stick his tongue out.

The moment the pink muscle appeared, Law grabbed a fist full of Sanji’s hair aggressively, careful not to actually pull, since he wasn’t sure if Sanji also had a masochistic side.  Besides, his goal was something else. The blonde allowed himself to be led by Law as his head was tilted back and he left his mouth hanging open. Law rubbed the tip of his penis across Sanji’s tongue like a napkin he was using for clean up. The pre-cum mixed with Sanji’s saliva and trailed from Law’s cock as he drew back. ‘ _ Fuck _ ’. How sexy was that? Almost as nice as Luffy behaved for him. ‘The blonde’s not bad to look at like this,’ Law thought to himself.

Law slid his dick into Sanji’s waiting, watering mouth, ordering him to just keep it open. Sanji tried to do as he was told and stopped moving his hips as he tried to concentrate. Law gave a small smirk as Zoro writhed beneath Sanji in protest and told Sanji to keep fucking him. “You can multi-task, right? Chefs are good at that, I thought.”

Sanji started moving again, at a lesser pace and a stuttering rhythm as Law rode his tongue with his cock. He began to drool and reached up to wipe his chin, but Law knocked his hand away. “I like it messy,” he said as he thumbed the corner of the blonde’s mouth and smeared the spit across his cheek.

Zoro was nearing orgasm quickly as Luffy swirled his mouth around his generous arousal. He didn’t open his mouth or make himself gag as he did with Law. He wasn’t sure what else to do, but Zoro seemed to like what he was doing already so he kept at it. The green-haired man reached out to grab Luffy around the hips and pulled back, surprising him by burying his face between the smaller man’s cheeks. Zoro licked and fingered him while jerking him off, eliciting moans of pleasure that traveled straight through his dick from Luffy’s throat. It felt so good to be touched again, and he felt his orgasm approaching again.

Law placed on hand on Sanji’s head to hold him still as he used the blonde’s throat as a fuck toy. Sanji licked and sucked his large erection, gagging now and then as it rubbed the back of his throat, until Law suddenly ceased movement. His boyfriend’s breathing pattern had changed. He looked over at Luff, who was grinding his hips back onto Zoro’s tongue, and noticed how close he was to cumming. He told Zoro to slow down. The pair was ravenous though, and Zoro didn’t stop right away, nor did Luffy. Zoro found Luffy’s prostate and stroked it, making the younger’s hips dance wildly above him. 

‘Shit, he’s gonna…’ Law tried to catch them in time, “Yellow! Luffy, don’t you cum yet!” He warned, but the sternness in his voice only sent a chill down Luffy’s spine. Luffy loved the way his voice was full of authority, how he took control of the whole room. Zoro stopped moving his hands, and started to withdraw when he felt the hot streams pouring over his chest. Luffy’s mouth dropped open as he slid the condom off, releasing Zoro and he laid his head down as he tried to catch his breath. He knew he’d be in trouble later, but he couldn’t help it. Everything had just felt too good.

“Fuck!” Law exclaimed. He pumped his hips a few more times in Sanji’s mouth before tearing himself away. He stumbled back a couple of steps and bent forward, resting his palms on his thighs. Breathlessly, he explained to Sanji that Luffy falls asleep after his climax, without fail, so they’d be a man down for a while.

The young underground boss attempted to rebut Law’s claim, but he was already starting to doze off, much to his dismay, and to the amusement of the others. He crawled off of Zoro and turned around to face him. “Sorry, I’m just gonna take a nap,” Luffy said as he laid down in the crook of Zoro’s arm. ‘Just gonna catch my breath a moment.’ His eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.

They couldn’t end things here. There was still plenty they could do without Luffy. “Well. Why don’t you go pick up where Luffy left off, and I’ll take your place?” Law grinned at the prospect of his own suggestion, and Sanji pursed his lips in contemplation.

“I’ll take good care of him, don’t look so down! Or are you sad that I won’t be playing with you anymore?” Another sly smirk. “I’ll give you some special treatment then. Get up.” Sanji clicked his tongue, but did as he was told, wiping his mouth as he rose. Law needed to get Sanji into things, get him out of his comfort zone.

“Zoro. Is kissing allowed?” Law inquired. Sanji raised his eyebrows and glanced at Zoro. ‘Really?’ his face said, as Zoro nodded. Law gently grasped Sanji’s chin and pulled him into a slow, soft kiss. He murmured against his lips, “You’re trying to give him something you aren’t used to, right?” He flicked his tongue into Sanji’s mouth as he opened it to try to respond. “You’re careful with each other. Gentle. It’s so sweet.” Law kissed him again. “Let me do it tonight. We’ll show you your husband isn’t as fragile as you think.” 

Law gave him a final kiss when he hummed in agreement, satisfied that he’d at least have a chance. He  then grabbed a condom from the pile he’d discarded on the table and put it on, picked up the lube and poured a generous amount on himself before doing the same to Zoro. “I won’t break him,” Law assured Sanji as he knelt down and pushed Zoro’s legs open carefully, maintaining eye contact.

The blonde nodded and lowered himself to his knees on the side of Zoro, opposite Luffy. He lifted Zoro’s heavy erection and licked it base to crown, earning an approving whine and he smiled. Law reached behind Sanji and grabbed one of his thighs, tugging it slightly. “Angle yourself a bit more this direction.” Sanji scooted his ass closer to Law, within reach of his long fingers, and continued teasing his husband as Law prepared to enter Zoro.

Carefully, Law pressed himself into Zoro’s hole, gauging his reaction. He noted that he was larger in girth than Sanji, and didn’t want to hurt him, at least not unintentionally. Sanji’s husband grimaced at the invasion, but gripped Law’s bicep with his free hand, moaning in clear pleasure.

The blonde plunged his mouth down over Zoro’s cock and sucked hard as he came back up and tongued the slit. Law pressed the Zoro’s hips to the floor as he tried to lift them to buck into the sensation. “Sanji… Sanji…” he cried out, overwhelmed by the multiple stimuli. The married couple intertwined their fingers as Law slowly inched his way inside, pleased to witness the effect he was having on him. Zoro squeezed Sanji’s hand tightly and moaned, riding the edge of pain and pleasure.

When the surgeon had buried himself to the hilt, he reached over  and gave Sanji’s ass an appreciative rub before smacking it lightly and telling him to “keep up the good work.” It was evident that Sanji’s ministrations were having a positive effect on Zoro’s receptiveness. 

Under Law’s encouragement, Sanji began fervently sucking Zoro’s cock, taking it to the back of his throat and swallowing around it, slurping and moaning. Zoro tried to arch into it, but Law held him in check.

Law swiveled his hips, not wanting to start off too quickly, waiting for the man beneath him to open up. After a couple of minutes, as Sanji’s mouth distracted him, Zoro began to loosen up and Law lengthened his strokes until he was able to move freely. 

Law let go of one side of Zoro’s hips so he could grab Sanji’s hair and hold him down on his husband’s length. When he pulled him back up, the blonde gasped for air, his chest heaving. Law repeated the cycle several more times, each time Sanji coming back up looking more debauched, drool hanging from his lips, eyes watering, cheeks red. Law was almost enamoured with Sanji’s fallen apart appearance. Zoro clenched tightly around Law’s length each time Sanji’s lips touched his pelvis letting out weak choking sounds, which further pulled him to the edge of his threshold.

Law let go of Zoro’s hip with the other hand and switched so that one hand was twisted in Sanji’s long locks, and the other was behind him, teasing his asshole. Instinctively, Sanji arched his back, spreading himself wider and Law moaned approvingly at the display. He took two fingers and slid them in easily, grinding them in until his palm cupped the side of the thin man’s ass cheek. His insides were squishy and wet from earlier activities with his husband and Law somehow found that enticing. “Ha! You’re still a wet mess from earlier, huh? I know your hubby here loves fucking your sloppy hole, don’t you, Zoro?” Law goaded.  Sanji began working his own hips against that hand as his head was pushed down again, not as far this time. 

Zoro, hips freed, began thrusting into Sanji’s mouth, reaching down to touch his face. Each movement brought Zoro closer to the edge- thrusting up into his husband’s messy mouth, pulling back and plunging himself onto Law’s thick cock. He squeezed Sanji’s fingers as he drew closer, his own dick swelling in Sanji’s throat. “I…’m gonna cum!” 

Law pulled Sanji off of Zoro by the hair and carefully but quickly pulled out of the green-haired man, who bucked his hips and cursed in protest of the loss. ‘Not yet.’Law would make sure that the two understood each other before he was through.

“If you cum now, Zoro, how will you take care of your beautiful husband? He’s so ready for you. See?” Law pumped his fingers in and out of Sanji a few times, causing him to moan and throw his ass back looking for more friction. The surgeon removed his fingers and scooted over, realigning Sanji so that he was parallel with Zoro. Roughly pushing Sanji’s chest to the ground, Law lined up behind him and tested Zoro, “Or if you don’t mind, I supposed  _ I _ could take him. I’d love to feel him squeezing around me with this sexy hole of his.” Zoro carefully laid Luffy on the ground so he could roll over and see what was going on.  

The expression on Zoro’s face said everything to Law, warning him off and he grinned as he moved to the side, winking. “That’s right, come claim him, before I do!” He laughed and watched patiently as Zoro took his place, lining himself up with Sanji’s entrance. “Aren’t you gonna use a condom,” The raven haired man asked, smirking.  

“Don’t need it. He’s my husband. Law, we’re all clean anyway, right? You’re our doctor, so you should know! These things are just an annoyance.” Zoro grumbled, irritated at even the idea of using those latex sheaths right then.

“That’s true, but I thought we’d try to contain the mess for Sanji’s sake…” came the rebuttal from  Law. He was having too much fun teasing them both now, and did his best to stifle another smile. Zoro actually couldn’t argue with that. Sanji didn’t like cleaning up after other people, and besides that, the thought of someone else emptying their load into his husband was… “Oi. I don’t have to use one with him. But you should.”

Law stared at Zoro for a moment, taking in his serious demeanor and expression, then laughed. “Man. You guys are too precious together. Okay,  _ Marimo _ ! I won’t come inside your husband. You don’t cum inside mine!” He laughed again. He never had any intention of doing something like that. He thought that would be disrespectful in the highest regard, and was certain that he would feel the same if anyone else did that to him.

Law watched them, stroking himself. When they fell into a rhythm, he knelt behind Zoro and ran his hands over his back, appreciating his muscular form, watching and feeling them ripple with his movements. He grabbed the lube and smoothed some over his still sheathed cock, then pressed up against Zoro’s entrance, ready to continue his work. The other couple was  _ hot _ and he wanted to have fun a while longer, until Luffy woke up and then he would truly enjoy himself.

Law’s cock slipped into Zoro’s ass as he drew back to thrust, causing his hips to stutter. Law let out a silent gasp as his eyes rolled back. Zoro’s inexperienced hole was too tight, and squeezed him in a way he hadn’t felt in ages. As Zoro pulled back again, Law’s stiff arousal was there, pressing into him. He moaned and pushed back to be filled up more. The dark-haired man thrust forward until he bottomed out in the muscled man in front of him and stilled, resting his hands on Zoro’s hips. Zoro continued slowly moving back and forth between the two, panting and grunting as they fell into a rhythm together. 

The pace picked up, and a chorus of moans filled the room. 

Luffy stirred and blinked at the ceiling. It was only a moment before he noticed the others moaning and writhing against each other. He sat up and watched them intently for a while, wiping the drool from his mouth as he woke up completely. He was dejected to find they hadn’t waited for him at all. “Law. Zoro, Sanji. You guys are having fun without me…” he drawled sleepily. “Let me have fun too!” 

He approached the train of men, looking for an opening. He crawled over to Sanji, who seemed to be the most likely to play with him and kissed him chastely. “Come on… Let me join in too.”

After the initial surprise, Sanji kissed him back, nipping his lip but nothing more, telling him to kneel so he could suck him off. Luffy took to his knees in front of Sanji, already half cocked. The blonde licked and sucked Luffy’s cock until he was stiff and twitching. The mouth felt like warmed velvet on his skin and his asshole twitched with want of something more.

Law called over to them, “Hey Luffy. Perfect timing. Lay down for Sanji and get ready. Sanji… be careful with my boyfriend.”

Luffy laid down on his back, happy to be getting what he wanted so soon, and spread his legs wide, putting himself on display for Sanji. He slid his fingers between his legs and circled his entrance, teasing it. Staring into into Sanji’s eyes as he worked them inside he whined, “Put it in now. I’m ready. Please.”

Sanji stared at Luffy, who wore a look of desperation as he moved his fingers faster, trying to go deeper. His cock was also throbbing and aching to be touched, a detail that did not go unnoticed by Luffy. He reached out to his friend beckoning, and Sanji reached back to touch Zoro’s thigh and then maneuvered himself forward, away from the others. 

Stationing himself between Luffy’s legs, he grabbed a condom from the table and tore the package open with his teeth. He rolled the condom on with trembling fingers and looked back at Law for reassurance. Law was excited to watch his boyfriend being screwed by someone else, but this angle would not work. “Turn towards us. Over there, so I can see you.” Law pointed to a spot slightly off to the side, where they’d all have a full view of each other. 

The two men complyed and arranged themselves so that Law would be able to watch them. Then Sanji lifted Luffy’s legs and placed them on his shoulders before plunging into him. Luffy gasped as he was filled to the brim and Sanji began to drive into him with all of his remaining energy. 

Law chuckled seeing the pair enjoying themselves and thrust himself hard into Zoro’s tight hole. This! This is what he’d been waiting for. To see his boyfriend deconstructed by another man. To let himself be watched as he did the same to another. Zoro let out a strained sound as he was ravaged by Law’s massive dick. Zor’s tightness felt good and different, but it affirmed something in his mind. Luffy was better. There was no one better suited for Law than his lover. Zoro lowered his chest to the floor and began jerking himself off as Law plowed into him harder, all the while the pair imagining their significant others.

Law grabbed a handful of Zoro’s hair and was leaned forward, pressing his face to the floor as he slammed into him again and again. Sanji glanced up at Zoro and Law, hearing the slapping sounds turning more vicious as his husband’s voice got louder. The brutish man raised a hand and brought it down swiftly on the side of Zoro’s ass, leaving a bright red  mark to blossom in it’s wake. Zoro hissed and arched his back in response. The hand cocked back again and came down harder this time. A broken moan worked it’s way out of Zoro’s throat as his mouth fell open. Law continued to jack-hammer his ass while smacking it with almost reckless abandon. But the muscle-bound man did not tell him to stop. He didn’t call out ‘red’ or ‘yellow’, and it seemed, just maybe, there was a slight smile on his face.

Turned on by the sight of his husband being broken down in the same manner that Luffy had been earlier, Sanji began fucking Luffy in earnest. He stroked long and hard, and the smaller man panted and mewled and his eyes rolled back. He wasn’t as tight as Zoro, Sanji noted, and the feel of someone smaller beneath him felt almost foreign, given how long he’d been with Zoro. It felt even more like this man would break, though he’d seen it with his own eyes how depraved he could be. His brow wrinkled in concentration as he focused on making Luffy feel good. He wasn’t interested in himself nearly so much. He wanted to finish under Zoro, and he hoped that his husband would give him the same feeling he must have right now.

Zoro licked his lips and his breath came in short ragged bursts. “Sanji…” he gritted as his eyes teared up and his body began to convulse under Law as he came, shooting ribbons of jizz forth, covering his chest, hand, and the floor beneath him. Law clenched his jaw as Zoro squeezed around him, feeling as though he were caught in a vise. He gripped the base of his penis and pulled out, carefully. A sharp intake of breath from Zoro and Law was free. The larger man collapsed to the floor, drained.

Law slid the used condom off and dropped it on the floor beside Zoro, before grabbing another condom and resheathing himself, and then he lubed up and walked over to the pair that was in the midst of a slow and steamy session. He was ready to take his boyfriend back now. No other would do for him.

Luffy had wrapped his arms around Sanji’s neck and was kissing him repeatedly, slipping his tongue into small gaps of the blondes mouth, nibbling his lips. His friend was so gentle with him, even as he savagely drove his hips forward again and again. Affection. Luffy craved that more than anything from Law, but whenever they came together intimately, it was all but fully absent. Sanji kissed back stiffly, feeling awkward about kissing someone he called boss, but he shifted positions so he could card his hands through Luffy’s hair as he continued with his long deep strokes, and the smaller man relished every bit of it.

Law laid down next to Luffy on his side and stared in awe at the angelic face that wasn’t contorted in pain, wasn’t messy with rough, dirty sex. Just a look of pleasure and enjoyment registered. Law felt envious of Sanji. His ability to be so gentle, even in the throes of sex and passion was something Law lacked, and he felt that maybe Luffy needed that as he studied his face.

“Luffy. Come, ride me. Sanji, get behind him. I’m ready to end this.”

Law rolled to his back and held his generous cock up as Luffy clambered on top of him, not afraid of letting his disappointment show. “I was having fun, Law! What are you doing now? Couldn’t you cum with Zoro?”

Sanji listened, horrified at Luffy’s words. He smacked him in the back of the head and chastised him. “Is that any way to speak to your boyfriend? What if you hurt his feelings, huh?” Luffy looked a bit remorseful for a moment, but said, “ It just felt really good with you, so I didn’t mind if we finished together…” it’s not as if he meant to hurt Law’s feeling. He just liked what was happening right then.

Sanji flushed and Law laughed. “Luffy, you’ll get to finish with him too, so sit down already,” Law commanded. Luffy did as he was told and lowered himself onto Law’s cock. Law pulled him down into his arms and kissed him slowly and thoroughly, trying to imitate the intimacy he’d just witnessed. Luffy seemed nervous about it at first but then melted into his boyfriend's loving kisses. He  raised a hand and crooked a finger in Sanji’s direction, beckoning him to take his position behind Luffy.The blonde seemed confused. “I’m here. Now what?” Sanji asked.

Law broke the kiss that Luffy seemed to be enjoying a great deal to explain to Sanji what to do. “ Get some more lube, then join me. Carefully! He won’t tear, but go slowly for now. Just in case. Luffy will tell you if it’s too much. Right babe?” Luffy nodded. “It’s like his body is made of rubber! I love it,” Law mused, drawing a pretty pink flush from his lover and went back to kissing Luffy as Sanji did as he was told.

He straddled Law’s legs behind Luffy and pressed up against Luffy’s very occupied entrance, unsure just how there could be room for him at all. But Luffy laid his head on Law’s chest and reached back to spread himself wider as his boyfriend lovingly stroked his hair. Sanji took a deep breath and pushed forward.

The fit was a bit tight, but Sanji managed to slip in on top of Law’s cock and the sensation was surreal. Law mused that the tightness within his boyfriend’s hole was similar to Zoro now. Luffy sat back a bit, pushing himself further onto both men. Law gasped at the feeling of Luffy’s body hugging he and Sanji’s cocks together, the friction between them as Law began to rock his hips;It was too much. He let out a sound that was something between a moan and a sob.

Luffy joined him in vocalizing, openly moaning and muttering randomly. He almost seemed in a trance. “ _ Fuck _ ...Sanji...Law. So… good. I’m stretching. Fuck me. Law, fuck me.  _ I’m a good boy _ . Please Law… need you…” Luffy could no longer think- only feel. And what he felt right then was pure bliss.

Sanji began moving his hips too, watching in amazement as Luffy’s ass swallowed the two cocks at once. Law grunted and held Luffy in place by the hips as they pumped into him. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Law proclaimed, his dick swelling and growing harder as he neared completion. Luffy must have felt it too because he started wiggling his hips and tugging on his own erection, fast forwarding himself to the edge. 

Feeling the squeeze of Luffy’s walls as he got closer, and the persistent thumping of Law’s arousal against his own brought Sanji to the brink of climax just as quickly as the others and when Luffy finally began rocking himself violently on the pair of cocks as he came hard, Sanji’s breath caught in his throat. Law began pumping furiously into Luffy, rubbing against his own erection, and the pair was catapulted into orgasm as well. Law’s body locked up as his face turned red and he let out a choked moan as his hips went erratic. When Sanji slipped away from them, Law pulled Luffy down to him, waves of emotion overcoming the pair, all the rest of the world forgotten.

Law kissed Luffy over and over again, on his lips, his forehead, his cheeks. He wanted to be home now so he could feel free to express  that emotion he felt further, the fear of losing him to Doflamingo weighing heavily on his mind, and he was reminded why he’d gone to drink in the first place. But they would talk about all of those things later. Right now, the only thing that mattered was Luffy’s heartbeat against his own. The warmth of his body that said he was alive. The labored breathing that screamed, “I’m still here.” For now,  _ just _ for now, everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought. There may be some errors, or inconsistencies. Let me know if you notice them so I can fix it. This exhausted me to no end!!
> 
> Thanks as always for reading, and know that your comments and kudos make my day, and are the driving force behind my work ^_^ <3


End file.
